Silver Moon
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: After an arguement with Rukia, Gin goes for a walk to clear his head. Soon after he is attaked by a strange dog. Gin realizes he's become a monster can his love for Rukia save him?... Werewolves people! LEMONS in later chapters. Classic Lemony Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony: **Ok, I had a nightmare I was being eaten by wolves! So that's where this story came from.

**Awesome:** That sounds like it sucks.

**Wicked:** No, sounds like fun.

**Lemony&Awesome**: …

Synopisis(Written by Wicked): _Midnight strikes. It's the werewolves birthday, the door of the solstice still wide open enough to let them all slink through_- Angela Carter

*Disclaimer* Bleach ain't mine so don't sue me (I have no money to give you)!

Silver Moons

"Urgh! Why do you have to be so damn difficult?" Rukia Kuchiki shouted at her boyfriend, so far her words fell on deaf ears because Gin Ichimaru was letting her ranting go in one year and out the other.

"Why can't you just let it go!" Gin yelled back making his way through the apartment, searching for his keys. God only knows what they were arguing about now, something about Gin coming home late and him not spending any time with her. As far as Gin was concerned he spent enough time with Rukia, so much in fact, he couldn't stand to be around her any more then necessary. Right now he wanted to be as far away from her as physically possible. Somehow he had come home tonight thinking he'd go to bed, he already had a bad day! As a stockbroker, Gin made a living off other people's money but today stocks went down, he got stuck in traffic and that's why he was home late, and he lost his cell phone! Rukia claimed up and down that he was cheating on her! Why is it that when a man comes home a few minutes late he's automatically cheating? She also didn't believe he lost his cell phone, but he did! A two-hundred dollar cell phone lost somewhere in his office and that's why he didn't answer her calls. And now they were arguing.

Brilliant. Just friggin' brilliant.

All Gin wanted to do at the end of the day was go home, curl up in bed, and forget he even existed. But noooo, Rukia was in the mood for a fight! Just the cherry on top of a horrible day.

"Let it go? Gin tell me the truth, are you cheating on me?" Rukia demanded as she followed him around the apartment screaming like a banshee. Gin pressed his hands to his temples, he was so frustrated and infuriated and he had a headache and was in NO mood to put up with Rukia's insecurities!

"If I was, do you think I'd be here right now?" Gin snapped back at her raising his voice as high as it would go. He felt a horrible once Rukia began to tear, great, just he needed!

A bad day with an agreement with a side of guilt!

Gin threw his hands in the air as a gesture to show he was finished with this. He snatched his keys off the coffee table and made a beeline for the door. He completely ignored Rukia as she yelled 'I hate you' and other obscenities. Gin didn't even look back when he slammed the door as hard as he could.

He couldn't handle this right now.

Unnecessary stress was not welcome in Gin's psyche. He just needed to get away. Just for a little while. Gin slammed his car door and rested his head on the steering wheel, sharp pain ricocheted between his temples. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, no doubt Rukia was crying by now. But hell, she started it. He solemnly put the keys in the ignition and drove off, he'd be back later. But for right now he would give Rukia some space. Gin drove around for hours, just thinking.

"_How could Rukia believe that I'm cheating on her?"_ Gin thought, honestly he was a little hurt that Rukia didn't trust him. Gin thought about his situation, he was already catching hell from one girlfriend, why in the hell would he go find another? Rukia and Gin had been together for nearly two years, how could she just blantely accuse him?

Because she was insecure, that's why. Rukia had been hurt enough in previous relationships, when she and Gin meet he had to ask her at least a hundred times out to dinner. Gin thought back to when they met, that was one hell of a day…

Gin had gotten shanghaied into going to the ballet with his childhood friend Rangiku. Gin remembered himself sitting in the audience, bored out his mind. He never was a ballet person, he was more a fan of Broadway. Gin recalled he had to sit thru The Nutcracker for almost three hours. He couldn't fall asleep because he was sitting right next to the orchestra, he happened to look over and a small raven-haired violinist. That violinist would become his girlfriend. Gin went by the theater everyday for nearly a month trying to get Rukia to go out with him. Then, one rainy day, she agreed.

And you flashforward to now.

Gin continued to drive blindly, he drove for so long eventually he ran out of gas. The car sputtered to a stop. Gin gripped the steering wheel wondering what to do now. It was nearly midnight and he was in a part of town he hadn't seen before. The silver-haired man glanced out the window and saw a park. If he couldn't drive, he could walk to clear his head.

Stepping out of his car, Gin walked blindly into the park. It was deserted and the only sounds that could be heard were the wind rustling the leaves in the trees and Gin's hollow footsteps.

He was alone.

Peace and quiet was what he needed. Gin walked along the path with his hands deep in his pockets. He looked to the horizon and saw only pitch black, the only light leading him was the full moon. Unannounced to Gin, a dense fog was coming down upon him. He was so lost in his thoughts, Gin actually hadn't noticed he was being followed. He stopped suddenly when he heard something snarling behind him.

Gin swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

He turned slowly, his heels digging into the gravel. Gin eyes shifted, scanning the fog for any movement. He could only make out a dark figure moving quickly from left to right. He squinted, unsure of what it was. He could tell it was an animal of some kind. Just then a small squirrel came scurrying from the fog. Gin chuckled.

"_Getting all worked up over a squirrel."_ He thought, no sooner had he began to walk he a feral growl reached his ears. Looking over his shoulder, Gin was staring down a giant black dog that emerged from the fog. The beast growled once more, bearing its teeth at the frightened man. Its teeth were long, sharp, white as the moonlight and made for tearing apart flesh. The animal had glowing yellow eyes that looked like fires from hell. Its ink-black fur shined against the moonlight. The beast snarled at him, sniffing the air, savoring the meal to come.

Gin didn't know what force had pushed him into running, but he suddenly broke into a fast sprint. Running as fast as his feet could take him. Gin didn't dare look back at the growling animal, he kept his unsteady eyes forward. He heard his heart beating in his ears and sweat rolling off him.

He had to get away.

Far away.

He stopped running once he thought his lungs were about to collapse, no sooner had he stopped he felt a crushing weight on his back. Gin toppled over with the demonic dog clawing at his back, ripping his shirt and skin with its razor-sharp claws. Gin turned onto his back hoping to push the rabid animal off of him. With no such luck. The crazed dog mauled its claws into Gin's body, with him crying out in pain, begging for someone to help him.

But no one came.

Gin stared into those nightmarish yellow eyes, the devil dog growled at him then sunk its fangs into Gin's flesh. The skin of his throat was ripped horrendously, Gin could hear his veins and muscles being torn and blood spilling onto the pavement. He froze as sticky blood coated his torso, he was done fighting.

He resided to his fate.

The rapid blood lose was making go unconscious, he felt cold all over as if he had been covered in snow. The beast continued its assault on Gin's body, claiming as it own, determined to rip it to pieces.

"Rukia… I… love you…" Gin whispered as blood filled his lungs, he coughed up the salty fluid.

And then, as soon as it started…it was over.

**Lemony:** DUN DUN DUHHHHH!

**Wicked:** Attacked by a wolf? What a way to start a story.

**Awesome:** Agreed. REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony:** Alrightie, new chapter.

**Wicked:** So now what can we expect of our werewolf friend?

**Lemony:** Hmmm…read and find out.

**Awesome:** I'll wait for the reviews.

Silver Moon

"Hey mister…" A small child squeaked as she stared down at an unconscious man, the ten-year-old girl kicked him lightly. The silver-haired man below her groaned.

"Hey mister…wake up…" She said kicking him again, Gin rolled onto his side and groaned once more as he forced his eyes open. He blinked up at the little blonde girl; suddenly he heard a hi-pitched squeal.

"Hina, you leave that poor man alone!" A female called, the little girl took off and again Gin was left alone. He winced at the amount of sunlight covering him.

Was he dead?

No, he was still in the park the only difference was it was daylight and people where around. Every muscle in Gin's body was screaming at him, his joints were stiff as wood and felt as weak as a newborn. He had to fight himself to get off the ground, his was throat was as dry as a desert and all his nerve-endings were on fire. What the hell happened? Gin was covered in dirt and his shirt was torn to pieces, he was taking long labored breaths. He tried to remember last night's events, but all was just a blur.

He remembered his fight with Rukia, then driving off, then nothing. Gin looked around the park and saw people being happy and merry and total oblivious to the pain he was in. He looked at his body, there were no wounds, no blood, just soreness all over. He groaned in agony as he began to re-trace his steps back to his car. He remembered walking, and a squirrel.

Had he been attacked by a squirrel?

Gin continued to walk about the park, searching for his car. He found it parked on the street still in one piece. Ok so that solved his car problem, but he had bigger problem.

He had no gas. That he remembered perfectly. Gin was far to exhausted to try to walk home, he sat in his car for moment, thinking.

What the hell happened? Gin racked his brain for possible solutions. He still had his wallet so he wasn't robbed, he was sore but had no open wounds, and he woke up in a park…Gin's mind couldn't put those variables together. He looked to his stereo deck, it was 10:30 in the morning, and thank God he didn't have work today. If he did, he would have certainly called in sick. He reclined his seat and closed his eyes.

Rest is what he needed.

Gin jerked up once he heard someone knocking on his window. Groggily, Gin rolled it down. It was a male police officer.

Just great.

"Sir, you can't park here." The officer informed, Gin looked around confused. His mind couldn't process much at the moment.

"Oh, um…I'm sorry…" Gin uttered weakly, the officer arched an eyebrow. The silver-haired man looked like shit. At least he wasn't driving.

"Sir, are you alright?" The officer questioned, Gin wasn't sure how to answer that. He knew he looked bad and that lying to a cop could put him in hot water. He decided…hell he didn't know what he decided. His mind was in too much of a haze.

"I…I think so…" Gin whispered, the officer studied him. Gin's eyes were closed, and he was smiling like an idiot.

"Are you ok to drive?" The officer continued, Gin shook his head no.

"I'm out of gas…" Gin admitted to him, the officer rubbed his chin obviously deep in thought.

"If you're ok to drive, I have a can of gas in my car. Now I'll ask again, are you alright to drive?" The cop questioned, honestly, he wasn't in the mood to deal with hung-over pedestrians and he wasn't about to be an upstanding citizen. As long as the silver-haired, unidentified male could get home, he could sleep with a clean conscience. Gin nodded furiously at the suggestion, he wanted to get home ASAP. After a few minutes of trying to convince the cop he was fine, Gin set off driving like a bat out of hell trying to get home.

Meanwhile, Rukia sat with her legs curled up to her chest sitting in the living room. Gin hadn't come home last night and she worried sick about him. She was kicking herself in the head for being so stupid. How could she accuse him of cheating? Gin had been nothing but good to her since they met. He still did the little things he did when the first started dating like bring flowers to the theater just because it was Tuesday and message her back sometimes. Rukia hadn't slept all night, she stayed up crying her eyes out worried about Gin and scared that he might not come back.

What if he was hurt?

Rukia balled at the notion. It was all her fault Gin left in a huff in the first place. Whatever misfortune befell Gin was her fault.

Entirely her fault.

Rukia sighed heavily, she buried her head in her hands. She prayed that Gin would come back to her.

Her prayers were answered.

Just then Rukia heard the apartment door open and close. She leapt off the couch and ran into the hallway, to see Gin still alive (just barely).

"Gin!" Rukia exclaimed happily, running up to him and embracing him. Gin winced once Rukia wrapped her arms around him, his muscles were still sore. Rukia pressed her lips to his and kissed him tenderly.

"Gin, oh my God. I'm so sorry…" Rukia openly sobbed, Gin looked down at her with glazed eyes.

"Its ok," he muttered, Rukia looked at the tattered remains of his shirt and began to question him about it.

"What happened to your shirt?" She asked,

"I don't remember…"Gin said brushing past her and looking around the apartment as if he had never been there. He licked his lips once he caught a scent of something…meat. Gin made a beeline for the kitchen and frantically searched the refrigerator something, anything to eat. Rukia followed him and stared on in confusion as Gin devoured an entire package of hot dogs.

"Gin, are you feeling ok?" Rukia asked her silver-haired lover, Gin stopped chomping down on left-over steak long enough to answer her.

"I've never felt better…I'm just really hungry…" Gin said with mouthfuls of breakfast sausage. Rukia watched her boyfriend gobble down whatever meat was in their fridge. Very confused, more concerned then anything, Rukia tried to get him to settle down.

With no success.

Gin had emptied the fridge and turned his attention to the freezer.

"Aww…its gonna take forever for this chicken to thaw out!" He cried, he was still starving! But at least most of his hunger was sated. Gin didn't know what was wrong with him.

And frankly he didn't care.

Rukia was sitting on the counter watching him search the kitchen for any delicious morsel he could sink his teeth into.

And he found it.

"Rukia," Gin breathed, Rukia flinched at the way he said her name. His voice was strained and husky. He looked at her with predatory red eyes, he resembled a silver-haired panther ready to pounce on its prey. "Come here, Rukia…" He said beckoning her with his finger. Rukia stayed stilled, frozen to the counter and silent.

"If you won't come to me…I'll come to you…"

**Awesome:** Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't tell me Gin's gonna eat Rukia?

**Wicked:** I hope not, Lemony has been watching Hannibal Lector…

**Lemony:** Nope, you'll just have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter like everyone else. Most likely a lemon. REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony:** Sorry for the late update people, I got my hair tightened last night and it hurts like a mofo. BTW cazzybaby, I know what you mean, his eyes are cool blue in those episodes but I'm so used to calling them red because of the ones before that.

Silver Moon

"Gin, why are you looking at me like that?" Rukia asked her voice cracking from fear, Gin was giving her an absolutely animalistic stare. Gin blinked at her, unaware that she was speaking as he slinked his way up to her. His movement mimicked that of a big cat while hunting, his shoulders where down and his red eyes locked on his prize. He swayed his head from side to side eyeing Rukia who was sitting on the counter scared to death.

Nothing made sense.

Gin hadn't come home last night, when he did he looked like hell, he ate all the meat in the house, and now he was horny as all get up! Rukia tried to come up with a logical explanation. Had he been drinking? Drugs? Any answer would do right about now!

Gin shot over to counter with amazing speed. He pinned Rukia between his arms so she couldn't leap of the counter. Not that she tried. She was waaay to scared to even move around Gin. One sudden move could send him into a frenzy or something. Rukia stayed as still as stone, thinking if she played dead Gin would go away.

He studied her, a sudden feeling of arousal washed over him, drowning his senses completely. The only thing on his mind right now was fucking Rukia within an inch of her life. Gin gritted his teeth as her scent attacked his nostrils, Rukia smelled delicious to him. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled. Rukia trembled beneath him, she was confused, worried, and scared all at the same time. Gin licked his lips then lightly kissed Rukia on the neck, she jumped at the sudden contact. Gin hadn't even noticed Rukia's fear, but he could feel it.

It was egging him on.

Provoking him, pushing him to a point of no return. Gin pulled away and stared into Rukia's fear-filled eyes. He smirked. Without warning, he grabbed her bridal-style and stalked out of the kitchen with her.

Rukia gasped as she swept up Gin's arms. She always knew he was strong but this was ridiculous! He picked her up as if she weighed nothing and shuffled her into the bedroom kicking the door shut. Rukia was beyond arguing with him, this was just too weird.

Almost surreal.

Like some twisted dream that she couldn't wake up from. She was happy Gin was home, but scared out of her mind of his outlandish behavior. Maybe once he got some rest things would be better, but for right now Gin only had one thing on his mind…

Gin tossed her into the center of the bed and climbed in behind her. Rukia didn't even have time to react as Gin locked lips with hers, breathing deeply. His tongue savagely invaded her mouth savoring her taste, Rukia lie perfectly still beneath him not sure of what to do.

"Gin…" She muttered against his lips, "What's gotten into you?"

Gin lifted himself momentarily and looked down at her, she had a strong blush across her face and was trembling. He smirked.

"The same thing that's about to get into you…" Gin purred removing the tattered pieces of what was once his shirt. Rukia gawked at his chest, it was sharp with muscle rippling beneath the surface of his skin. This certainly was new.

"Gin, what have you done to yourself!" She gasped as Gin pulled her t-shirt over her head and made short work of her sweats. Gin stopped and looked down at his chest , he was more muscular than usual, but that only distracted him for a moment. He had more important things to be doing.

Like Rukia.

Gin was thanking the gods in heaven that Rukia had forgone wearing any form of underwear, now he could get to her faster if his pants weren't in the way. He was still wearing his slacks from the day before, he fumbled trying to get his pants undone. Rukia watched him struggle and held back a giggle, Gin wasn't normally so clumsy. Now he was scrabbling to get naked. Once his stubborn belt was loose Gin whipped his swollen length and eyed Rukia with a hungry stare.

Rukia was at a loss.

Completely and utterly confused.

Lost.

Gin pressed his slender lips to hers once more and positioned himself between her legs. He had to do this. Gin honestly had no idea what force was making him so aroused, but if he didn't find relief someone was bound to get hurt. Once Gin began message every inch of her skin, Rukia became desperate and a total slave to her desire.

She didn't care anymore.

Gin was with her now and obviously very worked up. In Rukia's opinion, nothing is better than make-up sex (except maybe angry sex). Gin's newfound aggression was enticing and turned Rukia on in the most impossible way. He was hot, shameless, and needing to be with her. And Rukia responded just the way he wanted her to. Gin slipped his aching length into Rukia. The pair gasped at the sudden unionization. Gin dropped his head as intense feeling of heat crush him, his jaw clenched tightly, he began to slowly push himself further into Rukia's wet sleeve.

The younger Kuchiki bit her bottom lip once Gin found a steady pace. She had never been filled this much with him before. So what was happening now? Not that it mattered to either of them. They were together again (**Lemony:** In more ways then one!). Gin looked down at the flush-faced Rukia, his eyes where dark with passion. This was where he needed to be. Nothing else mattered.

Not their fight.

Not his amnesia.

Absolutely nothing!

Gin lunged himself inside Rukia with her crying out in response. His jaw was slacked in pleasure as he repeated the process. Rukia was bouncing helplessly into him only increasing the tempo. With Gin bucking into her, Rukia only muttered obscenities, egging him on and begging him to finish her. Gin was fucking her as if he was possessed, looking down at her desire-filled face with burning eyes.

"Gin…oh my god…" She gasped as Gin continued his assault on her hot little body. Sex with Gin had always been good, but this was something better. It was raw. It was uncut. It was bestial.

With sweat collecting at his brow, Gin hammered into Rukia as if the survival of the human species depended on them. He wasn't aware he was growling the whole time between his pants. The two didn't know how long they had been at it, but Gin was fucking Rukia into conniptions and never getting tired. He kept his quickened pace with Rukia trembling beneath him.

She was far beyond an orgasm.

Gin had pushed her to the point to where she was cumming like she sprung a leak. He hadn't brought her to one orgasm, he pumped her into multiple ones. Rukia was heaving for air by the time Gin put in his final thrusts. His body stiffened as it prepared itself for its release. Finally, Gin came pouring his burning seed inside Rukia. Exhausted, he fell onto his side wrapping his arms around Rukia possessively. She was already fast asleep, Gin finally drifted into his slumber. Little did he know, someone was going to be paying him a visit in his dreams…

**Lemony:** Hmmm….little lemon in this one. Couldn't have the couple fighting the entire story. And what of this 'dream visitor'? I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter. REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemony:** My head still hurts but I felt the urge to write this chapter. I'm also very tired, Wicked and Awesome are both sleeping so I'm the only one up. *yawn*

Silver Moon

Gin was sleeping peacefully, dreaming…

"_Where the hell am I?" Gin's mind pondered, this place looked eerily familiar. His eyes darted from place to place, it was the park. The same park he woke up in with amnesia. It was dark, desolate and he was the only living soul in sight. The same pitch black was on the horizon, the moon looked unforgiving. Gin was freezing, the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. He looked down, he was wearing his work shirt and slacks from the day before._

_What was this?_

_A dense fog began to descend upon him, the trees in the distance disappeared, the hills were eaten by the fog. All that was left was a smoky grey cloud and blackness surrounding him. Gin ran not sure why he was running, he didn't feel like he was going anywhere. Panicked, Gin looked around for something, anything that could explain what was happening._

"_No need to run, mortal." He heard someone say, the voice was definitely female. In couldn't match the voice with a face, all he saw was the mist in front of him. The voice was low and throaty, certainly the voice of a temptress. _

"_Who are you? Show yourself!" Gin demanded shuffling around looking for any signs of movement. There was a brief silence before the mysterious voice responded. _

"_I cannot show myself to you now…but in time…" The voice replied, Gin became enraged. He wanted know what this was and feel much better if he had a face to speak to, this was all too real. He felt the cold of the mist, the gravel at his feet, the anger in his psyche._

_This couldn't be a dream._

"_What is this?" Gin commanded,_

_More silence._

"_You are very demanding," The voice purred, obviously mocking him. Gin scowled, he didn't like this, he didn't like one bit. _

_Gin's eyes shifted around the mist, he was certain he wasn't alone. If only he could see the mysterious woman poisoning his mind. _

"_You survived my bite…" The voice continued. Bite? Suddenly it all came back to Gin, hitting him like a brick. He remembered he had been attack by a rabid dog. But he was confused, he was obviously talking to a person and not a dog (Lemony: dogs can't talk!). So what then? _

"_You are a strong for a mortal…" The mysterious voice echoed, "…you will make a fitting mate."_

_Mate? _

"_What are do you mean 'mate'?" Gin shouted at the mist, this was making him a mixture of nervous, angry, and frightened. He wanted answers and he wanted them NOW! _

"_We have become one…I tasted your blood, mortal. You survived. You are to be mine." The voice explained, Gin growled._

"_I belong to no one." Gin seethed his words dripping with rage, whoever was speaking to him, Gin wanted to wrap his hands around her neck._

"_Not now, but soon…you cannot fight the urge…the beast inside you, lurking beneath the surface…you will crave flesh, sex…the full moon will be upon you…you will change…" The voice echoed, Gin processed those words. _

_Full moon? _

_Change? _

_Gin let out an animal-like roar, it was so loud he heard it bounce off the fog. He was furious with this, he wanted to know what the hell this person was talking about. But whoever they were, they were speaking in riddles! Gin heard a low laugh, a very proud one, almost gleeful._

"_You will lose all control…" the voice laughed, Gin clasped his hands over his ears and screamed. Her words were eating him alive, and there was nothing he could do about it…_

"Gin! Wake up!" Rukia chided at her boyfriend, shaking the silver-haired man until he rose. Gin shot up, gasping for air. He was panting heavily as he eyes darted all around the bedroom. He wasn't in the fog anymore.

Thank God.

Gin was heaving, taking long labored breaths. Rukia looked at her perspiring boyfriend scared to death. He was withering and moaning in his sleep, finally he had just started screaming. Once that started, Rukia began to shake him, trying desperately to break him from his nightmare.

"Rukia?" Gin sighed relieved that he was only dreaming. Just a bad dream that meant nothing.

"Are you ok? What were you dreaming about?" Rukia questioned him as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked at her with soft eyes, he kissed her lightly. Gin didn't want to have to worry Rukia with something as silly as a little nightmare. Gin glanced at the clock on he nightstand, it was late.

"It was nothing, go back to sleep." He said turning onto his side and pulling the covers over his head. After a few minutes, Gin heard Rukia's light breathing. As badly as he needed sleep, Gin refused to close his eyes. That dream had felt real. Too real. He had a nagging in the back of his mind that the voice who was speaking to him meant every word she had said. Gin prayed silently that it was just a dream…just a bad dream. Sleep didn't come to Gin that night, he lie still staring blindly into the darkness. He carefully shifted out of bed looking over his shoulder to make sure he didn't wake Rukia. She was sleeping peacefully, Gin actually smiled. Rukia looked so innocent when she slept.

He tip-toed his way into the kitchen and scanned the refrigerator for something to snack on. His eyes lit up once he saw a package of bacon that he must have missed earlier. Like an excited child on Christmas morning, Gin ripped open he package and began to eat raw strips of bacon. He didn't care that it was uncooked, he was just starving.

_You will crave flesh…_

Gin heard the mysterious woman's voice around him, in his head, and in his ears. Gin dropped the bacon onto the floor and froze as those words buzzed in his head. He did have an abnormal yearning for meat, but this was ridiculous! Gin snatched the bacon off the floor and placed it back into the fridge, he lost his appetite, but surely he would eat the rest later. He went into the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was paler than usual and his skin was clammy. He looked incredibly weak, Gin stared down at his exposed chest. It was more muscular. But what did that mean? Gin shook his head furiously, all he did was make himself dizzy. He returned to the bedroom and curled up beside Rukia. No matter what was happening to him, he always felt invincible around her. He lie awake that night, listening to her sleep.

The sound was soothing to him, calming his erratic mind. Gin felt a tightening in his loins as he held her.

_Sex…_

He shut eyes tight and ignored the voice. He wouldn't give in…he couldn't…

_The beast inside you, lurking beneath the surface…_

**Lemony:** Ooohhh...who's the freaky chick in the dream? Is Gin losing his mind? And how are Wicked and Awesome sleeping through this? Stop the insanity! REVIEW(or I won't write anymore)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemony:** Wicked and Awesome are still sleeping, and I'm feeling a bit sick. But I wrote more for ya! *WARNING* pay reeaaalllyyyy close attention to this chapter, it wont make sense if you don't.

Silver Moon

In the days that followed Gin began to notice alarming changes. He stopped eating vegetables all together and began to eat raw meat straight out the freezer. Gin was hungry…

All the time.

He found it hard to stay awake during the day, yet at night he was alert and conscious. Then there was the sex.

Oh his need for sex was unmatched by anything. Rukia had asked him if he had been taking Viagra or something. He told her he was just in the mood for sex. One night Rukia had to the play the 'I have a headache' card and let Gin go off on his own.

He noticed changes in his body, he was suddenly stronger, faster, his stamina and endurance had spiked through the roof. He was making it through his day without feeling tired.

Gin had become more aggressive and dominating in everything he did. Nothing could stop him. whenever he sat still Gin would get twitchy and then have to move around, sense he was blowing through all his work so fast, he took to exercising to try to tire himself out.

With no such luck.

All he sucessed in doing was adding on 20 extra pounds of muscle.

Gin found himself alone one night, Rukia had gone to the theater. She had to play a symphony and would be there until for a few hours. Gin was sitting in the living room watching the news, the same feeling of anxiety returning to him. He couldn't sit still, he had to get up and do something! He decided he'd go jogging.

After changing his clothes and stretching, Gin left the apartment and began his exercise. The night air was cool brushing against him. He ran along the deserted streets at top speed. Jogging just didn't seem to do it anymore. He glanced up at the night sky and saw the full moon (**Lemony:** Oh crap!). Gin froze where he stood, gawking at the planet. It was mesmerizing. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his blood boil. Gin began panting as his heart rate increased. He fell to his knee once a crippling pain ripped through him. Everything hurt, from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. It was fierce burning sensation that flowed freely throughout his withering bottom. Gin was in so much agony he could even scream.

He was transforming.

Gin's normally slender body bulked up, each muscle rippling beneath his skin, he got so huge he tore through his clothes. His silver hair was growing at an alarming rate all over his body. His jaw squared out and became slacked once his vicious fangs petruded from his mouth.

Everything hurt.

What was happening?

After a few movements, Gin stood and looked at the moon with murderous red eyes fully blazing. He was fully transformed, he looked like a ravenous half-man half-wolf creature. He was standing on his haunches with his paws at his side. His stomach growled.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!"

Time to go hunting…

*The next morning*

Gin's eyes fluttered open looking into his light filled bedroom. What the hell happened? He glanced to his side, Rukia was sleeping soundly. Gin throat was incredibly dry and he was sore all over. This was the second time in a row he had woken up and had unexplained soreness. Gin thought back to last night, he remembered running, looking at the full moon, then feeling a lot of pain, and rest…he wasn't sure. But he had gut feeling it couldn't be good. He had to fight himself o get out of bed, he padded his way into the bathroom. Gin nearly fainted once he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His was void of a shirt, his jogging shorts where ripped to the point of falling off him, and he was covered in a dried red liquid. Gin examined himself closely, taking his finger, Gin used his nail to scratch off some of the sticky liquid. His sense of smell was drowning in the scent of blood.

Fresh, human blood.

Gin staggered back until his hit the tile wall, he slid down it. This was too freaky, first he was sore again, then his clothes where ripped, lastly he was covered in blood. Gin let out a ragged breath, blood was not good.

Very not good.

Gin closed his eyes and tried to breathe, count to ten, do anything to bring his heart rate back down.

_You will change…_

"No," Gin said to himself, he repeated the word as he showered. He kept muttering no, no, no, no. This wasn't happening. Gin had discarded the ripped shorts and went out into the living room wearing nothing but a towel. Rukia had been watching the morning with her hand clasped over her mouth.

"We are reporting a gruesome attack on two individuals. Police aren't sure if this was an animal attack, or a murder. The victims were found this morning just outside LWA park, they had bit mark indentations and claw marks. Police have no leads but have informed this was some sort of animal attack, experts on the scene cannot identify what type of animal killed those two people. I'm Katie Current, signing off." The news reporter explained, the television showed images of the horribly mutilated bodies of the victims.

Or, what was left of their bodies.

Gin swallowed hard and thought back to him waking up with blood all over him. There was no way in hell he could have been involved with that…could he? He woke up with blood and now two people were dead. It wasn't hard for Gin to put two and two together. He knew he killed those people, he just couldn't remember how or why.

"Rukia what time did you get home?" Gin asked his girlfriend with his voice strained from his stress.

"Around five this morning, rehearsal took longer than expected." Rukia replied, Gin processed the imformation.

"Was I here?" Gin continued, Rukia looked at him confused.

"Yeah, you were already asleep when I got here, I was so tired I just went straight to bed." Rukia answered, so that explained why Rukia didn't see his broken condition. He had returned before 5 a.m. which was the exact time of the sunrise.

"Hey, are you hungry? I'll make you some breakfast." Rukia said, Gin shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

Not hungry? He wasn't hungry? Why wasn't he hungry? He was ALWAYS hungry! Gin lose of appetite disturbed him, usually he would tearing into food (namely meat). Rukia was surprised he wasn't his usual starving self, but she shrugged it off. Gin examined the pictures on the TV screen, the poor victims had been two grown men. Their bodies looked liked day-old lasagna with faces. Gin looked closer, from what he could see, their entrails had been eaten out.

First he woke up covered in blood, two dead men are all over the news that looked like they had been mauled by tiger, and he wasn't hungry…

Do you see were this is going?

Gin excused himself back to the bedroom. Once he slipped a pair of boxers on, he flopped onto the bed and buried his face in the pillow.

What was happening to him, that was the question that invaded Gin's mind as he slowly lost consciousness.

_Back again._

_Trapped in the smoky fog. But this time, Gin wasn't scared, he was angry. He waited for the female voice to speak to him._

"_You have had your first transformation…" The voice echoed, Gin expression turned black._

"_What transformation!" Gin demanded as the fog shifted mixing with the darkness around him._

"_Hmm…would you like me to show you…" The voice asked, before Gin had a chance to respond the fog lifted and he was on the same deserted street he had been jogging on the night before. He heard someone running up to him, turning he realized he was looking at himself. He was watching himself running as fast he could, only to stop and stare and the full moon. After a few moments of him being frozen, Gin watched himself collapse onto the ground in pain. Gin swallowed once he double began to wither only to come up looking exactly like a wolf able to stand on its back legs. The silver-haired man stared into the eyes of the silver-haired beast. Its eyes where glowing as red as flames. He watched the animal flee into the distance, snarling and sniffing the air._

"_You went hunting, mortal…" The voice spoke to him, Gin wasn't even aware she was speaking as he scanned the horizon for the running animal. The fog descended on the shocked man. Gin saw it. He saw it all. Once the fog lifted, Gin was somewhere in the city. He could tell it must've been very late because no one was around. He snapped his head to right once he heard the jangling of keys. 65-year-old Heroshi Ikana was locking up his jewelry store getting ready to return home. The old man obviously couldn't interact with Gin. Once the elderly man shoved his keys into his pocket he began to walk away only to stop and look over his shoulder. A look of pure terror crossed his face and he began to run as fast as his old legs could take him. Gin flinched once he saw his beastly self sprint out of nowhere and pummel the elderly man. Gin quickly turned his back on the scene, the old man's screams echoed through the fog. He shut his eyes tight, he tried telling himself it was just another nightmare, that it wasn't real._

_But it was._

_Once he was engulfed fully in the fog, Gin slowly opened his eyes._

"_Would you like to see the other man you kill…" The female voice asked him in very gleeful tone. Gin furiously shook his head. He didn't want to see it, hear it, nothing! _

"_Adiko Kazawa was much, much worse….what you did was Heroshi is considered mercy amongst our kind…" The voice laughed, Gin growled lowly. Two people had just been killed at his hands and this voice was mocking him. She'd be the next person dead if Gin could see her._

"_What is 'our kind'?" Gin asked shuffling around nervously, everything went silent._

"_Our kind is werewolves…when you are strong enough I will show myself to you…you will come to me in three moons time…" The voice explained, Gin listened intently. He began clawing and punching at the fog connecting with nothing but the cold mist._

"_Save your energy mortal…you will need it…" _

"Gin! Wake your ass up!" Rukia yelled at Gin as he practically rolled of the bed. She was slapping him repeatedly in his chest trying to rouse him. Gin shot up like a man possessed and clutched Rukia's wrists and shook her until her teeth chattered.

"Why are you hitting me?" Gin seethed at her as he finally stopped shaking her, Rukia glowered at him.

"Because you where screaming in sleep again. Gees Gin, our neighbors are going to start complaining!" Rukia fired back, Gin let go of her wrist and considered what she said. He hadn't even realized he was sleeping.

For the rest of the day Gin avoided the bedroom, he was on a Freddy Kugar kick, every time he slept he'd be visited by a mysterious female voice who was playing games with his emotions. He kept telling himself it was nothing but a dream, a bad dream, a nightmare and nothing more.

"Hey Gin, they identified those guys who got mauled today!" Rukia called to him from the living room. Gin had been sitting at the kitchen staring a the refrigerator, he entered the living just in time to hear the announcement.

"The unfortunate victims of today's maulings have been indentified as 65-year-old Heroshi Ikana and 37-year old Adiko Kazawa. Their families have been notified and an investigation has been launched." The news caster said,

The moment Gin heard the names, he fainted.

**Lemony:** Well how bout' that, hmmm…REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemony:** Still feeling sick, my tummy hurts. Sense I'm bedridden for the time being, I'm going to keep updating.

Silver Moon

"_Unconscious again eh, mortal…" The female voice purred at Gin. The fog had become so familiar to him, he forgone even looking around._

"_I have a name you know." Gin growled at the mist, silence followed but was soon broken by a feminine laugh._

"_And it is Gin Ichimaru…" The voice giggled, Gin scowled. This person obviously knew a lot about him. She knew his name when he had no memory of even telling it to her. Gin scoffed, these games where getting old._

_Fast._

"_Now if only you'd tell me yours." Gin said sarcastically._

_More silence._

"_My name is Akane…" The fog said, Gin perked up._

"_Akane?" He repeated, only silence followed. Gin glanced around the fog hoping to place the name with a face, but he saw no one._

"_Yes…I am your mate, Gin Ichimaru…" Akane echoed, Gin smirked._

"_Sorry, I already have a girlfriend." He said hoping to provoke whom ever he was speaking to into coming out and stop hiding behind the fog because, honestly, it was getting old. _

"_Who said anything about a girlfriend…" Akane laughed, Gin didn't like the way she said it. _

"_You will come to me Gin Ichimaru, whether you want to or not…you cannot deny me." Akane continued, Gin rolled his._

"_I'll try my best." Gin mocked, Akane laughed again. She must have found his sarcasm funny, but Gin could saw nothing to laugh about._

"_Your efforts will go in vain…three moons time Gin Ichimaru…and you will be mine…look at your palm…" Akane told him, suddenly Gin felt a burning in his right hand. He opened his hand wide and gawked at his palm, something was etched into it. The symbol of a paw print took up most of his hand. _

"_Now you have the mark of the wolf…you have become one of us…"_

"Mr. Ichimaru?" The emergency paramedic said to the unconscious man lying on the floor of the apartment. The young man was very pale and sweating profusely, his girlfriend had called 911 when he hit the floor. He seemed to faint so suddenly, the emergency paramedic gave Gin mouth-to-mouth only to have him bit his lip. Gin was not happy about waking up and being kissed by another man.

Not happy at all.

Even if his life was in danger there was no excuse for another dude to French-kissing him!

"Hey!" Gin cried once he sat up and wiped his mouth staring at the paramedic with murder in his eyes.

"What's going on!" He demanded of his girlfriend, Rukia looked at him then scowled.

"You passed out, you idiot! I called 911, he was giving you mouth-to-mouth," Rukia chided her boyfriend, Gin digested that information. He looked at the paramedic who was holding his lip.

"Sorry." He said not really meaning it, he still wasn't happy he had locked lips with a fellow male.

Is it too much to ask for a chick paramedic?

Apparently so.

"Well, you look fine now." The paramedic said brushing himself off, "the hospital will send you the bill." He said packing up his first aid kit and leaving the apartment in a huff.

Gin stood up and brushed himself off, Rukia examined for any sign of illness. No, he looked like his same old self (with the exception of the recent changes). Rukia shook her head, every day it was something new.

First he was eating meat like crazy and was horny as hell.

Then he couldn't sleep with screaming his head off.

And now he was randomly passing out.

Rukia wondered what tomorrow might bring her. Would Gin grow a tail, sprout some fins and then swim away? Who knows! Its anyone's guess!

She pinched the bridge of her nose, she beyond being scared. Now she was annoyed, Gin really needed to get himself checked out. She made a mental note to make a doctor's appointment for Gin because she knew he wouldn't do it himself. If she couldn't find an answer, maybe the doctor could.

Gin took a deep breath, he considered Akane's words.

_You have become one of us…_

Gin gulped as he brought his hand into his eyesight. He slowly unclenched his fist and saw it…the same symbol from his dream. The paw print. Gin came to the sinking conclusion that what was happening was very real. He couldn't deny it anymore, Akane said he'd lose all control. And he had… momentarily. But this was Gin Ichimaru, he was in control of every aspect of his life (except Rukia). He wasn't about to be some werewolf bitch's puppet. The silver-haired man clenched his teeth, and considered his situation. He pondered everything he knew about werewolves, which wasn't much besides they change with the full moon. He needed help, Gin stormed into the kitchen and began to go through the phonebook. Someone, somewhere could help him, all he had to do was look for those weirdo shops that people are usually scared to go to. He found the name of one called Mushi's Magic and called the number. He got in touch with the owner and made a appointment to see him. The elderly man on the other line seemed happy to have a customer, so he joyfully accepted Gin's pleas for help.

Once Gin put the phone back on the receiver, he sighed. Now if this was a bunch of bullshit he was going to be furious. He sat at the kitchen table, thinking. Akane had said she'd see him in three moons time.

Three moons time?

What the hell did that mean? Was that some freaky werewolf code? Gin would find out tomorrow when he met with Mushi, but for now, he was horny. He stalked through the apartment searching for Rukia so they could fix his 'problem'. Granted, she wasn't too happy at the fact that he had just sprung an erection on her.

But hell, she rolled with it.

**Lemony:** Hmm, now we have name but we're still missing a face. Fun Fact, 'Akane' in Japanese means 'deep red' I thought the name kinda fit, and what of this Mushi character? Oh well, find out in the next chapter ladies and gents. REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemony:** Ok, I'm writing this at like 4:30 in the morning *yawn*. I can't get any sleep so I decided to do something constructive.

Gin drove like a bat out hell trying to reach Mushi's Magic Shop, he Googled the directions and found he'd be driving all the way to the other side of town. This had better be worth burning the gas, otherwise there was going to be hell to pay. Turning onto a side-street, Gin pulled up to what looked to be a run-down old shop. The sign in the window read 'Mushi's Magic'.

This was the place.

Gin looked around the area, he was in the old factory district of town. The steel mills had been out of production for decades, Gin could tell by the horrible rusting. What was a magic shop doing way out here? Mushi's probably never got customers because of its location, the ground was covered in dead grass and old railroads. Mushi's was located under a bridge that looked like it was about to give away at any moment. Graffiti was the form of art that adorned the rusted steel walls.

This place was certainly considered the wrong side of the tracks.

Gin made his way into the shop, a small bell rang as he opened the door. The shop looked like it hadn't been dusted in years, cobwebs decorated the corners and empty ways of the store. Gin chuckled, knowing how much of a neat-freak Rukia was, she wouldn't step foot in this place. Black curtains hung from the shop windows thus blocking out any form of light, the only object of light, a small white candle burning on the shop counter. Gin hesitantly entered, this place looked cursed. He approached the countered and searched for someone who could him. Gin rung the small bell in front of him.

_DING._

No one came, so he rang it again. And again. And again.

"Stop with the damn bell!" He heard someone shout, Gin looked from left to right but saw no one. Oh hell, for a moment or two Gin thought this place was haunted and ghosts where speaking to him.

At this point in time, Gin was a firm believer in all things occult.

A backdoor seemed to open and closed from behind the counter and yet no one appeared. Gin could make out the padding of feet, but couldn't see anyone. Suddenly a small, elderly man appeared in front of him. He was scowling hard at the silver-hared man. Gin looked over the counter and noticed the old man standing on a step ladder.

Now this was a damn shame.

He was smaller than Rukia. The older male had bleach white hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and wrinkles for days, also he had a fu-man-chu mustache that was ridiculously long. The older male was wearing traditional Japanese robes that flowed behind him as he walked. He looked at Gin with slanted green eyes wondering what the fuck he was doing ringing the shit out his bell!

"Um…I needed help…" Gin said to elder who rolled his eyes.

"You certainly do! Ringing my bell like you crazy!" The elder scolded, Gin was taken aback by the older man's fieriness.

"Are you Mushi?" Gin asked the older male, he nodded.

"The one and only. And you must be Gin Ichimaru." Mushi said giving him a toothless smile. Gin took a step back from the counter.

"How do you know my name?" Gin questioned Mushi who laughed at his paranoia.

"I have caller ID." He responded, "we spoke on the phone yesterday."

Gin gave a nervous chuckle, this whole thing was starting to get to him.

"Now you say you have a werewolf problem?" Mushi asked his tone becoming serious, Gin swallowed, he hoped this was some fucked dream that he would wake up from soon.

"Yes…I think I might be one…"Gin explained, Mushi raised a bushy white eyebrow.

"Ok, I see where this is going. First do you remember any strange dog attacks?" Mushi asked Gin who nodded furiously. Mushi dusted off an old notepad and began to scribble things down.

"Second, do you wake up with unexplained soreness, tattered clothes, blood, etc, etc?" Mushi continued, Gin nodded again. Mushi must have been and expert because he named ever single one of Gin's symptoms, his craving for meat, he raging libido, inability to sit still, increased strength, stamina and endurance. Mushi got em' all. Mushi looked back at his notes and considered Gin carefully, he had all the tell-tell signs of lycanthropy, but Mushi still had to test him to be sure.

"Ok, Gin, now I have to test you to be certain." Mushi said stepping off of the ladder and disappearing for a moment but the re-appearing holding a yellow ball. Gin looked at the ball confused.

"Do you want the ball, Gin?" Mushi said twirling the ball in his hand. Gin wanted the ball very badly. The horrible sad truth was, he didn't know why.

"Yes, I want the ball." Gin said as if he was possessed, Mushi pretended to throw the ball and Gin turned around searching for the toy panting. He turned back to Mushi and scowled.

"You didn't throw it!" Gin cried, Mushi arched an eyebrow.

"Hell nah, you ain't about to be running around my damn store." Mushi responded as he placed the ball into his robes. Gin was disappointed that Mushi put the ball away, he had an incredible urge to play with it. Like magic, Mushi took a small whistle from his sleeve. Gin wondered what in the hell he was going to do with that. Without warning Mushi blew the whistle. Gin let out a scream and clasped his hands over his ears once a sharp ringing began to bounce off his ear drums, Mushi looked on, unaffected.

"You responded to the dog whistle." Mushi informed him, "and stop all that damn hollering!" Gin stopped screaming and looked at Mushi with murder in his eyes, this old man was trying to kill him! Mushi held out his hand,

"Show me you palm." He demanded the silver-haired man, Gin gave Mushi his palm who examined it closely. After a few minutes of looking, Mushi pulled away.

"Yup, you're a werewolf alright, there's the proof." Mushi said to Gin, he thought for moment then responded.

"How come you just couldn't look at my palm before?" Gin asked the elderly male, Mushi smiled.

"Because the ball test and whistle are more fun."

**Lemony:** Wow *shakes head*, Mushi is something else. Now Gin has an expert to help him through his time of need…knowing Mushi he'd probably make things worse BTW I based his character off my Grandpa XD . Oh well, REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

**Awesome:** Ok what we miss?

**Wicked:** A lot apparently.

**Lemony:** You guys choose to sleep instead of reading so now you have to go back and catch up.

**Awesome:** What the fuck ever, you're the one who posted 4 chapters in one day!

**Lemony:** And? I might post 4 more just for the hell of it!

Silver Moon

Gin blinked at Mushi for a moment. Had this old man been playing with him? This was serious! Mushi laughed at Gin's blank expression, Gin Ichimaru wasn't the first man he gotten with the ball test and he certainly wouldn't be last.

"Mushi, you know a lot about weird stuff…can you help me?" Gin pleaded, Mushi gave him a toxic smirk.

"I only help paying customers." Mushi responded with a sparkle in his eye, Gin knew what he talking about.

This was extortion.

If Gin wasn't so desperate he wouldn't have fallen for it. He glanced around the store and picked up a jar of…well…God only knows what.

"I'll buy…whatever this is." Gin said studying the jar of slimy green stuff, Mushi shook his head.

"You don't want that. You want that." He said pointing to a funny looking necklace with a purple crystal on it. Gin looked at the price tag and frowned,

"But this is more expensive!" Gin said to Mushi who laughed wholeheartedly,

"That's the point, fool." Mushi replied. Gin rolled his eyes and dug into his pockets and pulled out the necessary amount of money, Mushi didn't bother to put it in the register, instead he slipped into his robes.

"Now step into my office, Gin." Mushi said motioning for him to jump over the counter, Gin did so effortlessly and followed Mushi through the back door.

The pair appeared to what looked to be a double staircase. One stairway leading up and the other leading down, Mushi began to descend down the stairs and Gin followed with his nostrils overrun with dust.

"Mushi, how do you stand all this dust?" Gin coughed, Mushi smirked.

"Because I'm short, there's a fresh layer of air down here." He laughed, Gin shook his head. This old man was crazy.

Like a fox.

They approached a large door that looked to be made of steel, it had a giant padlock on it. Mushi shuffled around his robes before pulling a huge key. Unlocking the door, Mushi pushed it open, the room looked like a some kind of cell. No it couldn't be a cell, it was much bigger. Gin followed Mushi inside and looked about the room, it had a little rickety twin bed in the far corner void of any bedding. The walls were grey and the floor was solid cement. A lightbulb hung from the ceiling, which was the only light in the room without windows. There was a small bathroom that looked to be no bigger than a closet, all it had was toilet and shower without a tub or a current that also looked very filthy. On the farthest wall a chain was bolted to the wall, attached to it was a gargantuan steel collar. Gin gulped, this place looked like something out of a concentration camp.

Mushi shuffled about the room examining everything.

"This may not be what you want to hear but…you have to stay here for the time being." Mushi explained, Gin shrugged. He didn't mind, he was a werewolf, what could he need?

"Also, if you have a job you need to take a league of absents." Mushi continued going to the steel collar and tugging on it. Gin nodded, he'd be sure to do that. He had already finished his workload for a month, surely his boss wouldn't mind. Gin would just tell him he had a family member in hospital or something.

"Last, if you have friends or family it is best to let them know that you're here." Mushi told Gin. Gin stood in the doorway thinking. There was no way in hell Rukia would believe he was a werewolf, she'd probably think they were both crazy.

"I only have a girlfriend, and I'm sure she won't believe me." Gin said, Mushi turned to him and laughed.

"They never do." He said, "Until they see it for themselves."

Gin visibly swelled at the comment. He had seen himself when he…changed…he didn't want Rukia to have to see. But Mushi had a point, she'd never believe him if he told her.

So Rukia had to see, it was for her own good.

"Listen, I know you want to spare your lady friend from having to see you like that. But trust me its better that she knows. Werewolves also hunt those closest to them, you may kill her and not even realize it. Its better that she knows." Mushi said softly, he had dealt with werewolves in the past and a few family members where lost in the crossfire. If he could spare one person from being hurt, Mushi would sleep like a baby a night.

He pointed to the collar, "When the full moon comes, I have to lock you up." Mushi explained, Gin nodded. He understood fully that he would have be restrained to keep from hurting anyone.

"Alrightie, call up your lady friend. There's a full moon tonight, and sooner she knows the better."

*later that night*

It was nearly dusk once Gin shuffled Rukia into his car. He said they'd go to dinner, but strangely he didn't give her time to get dressed. She clad in her black turtle neck and slacks once she got home from the theater. Gin was didn't have a shirt on and had a pair of two-sizes-to-big sweats on. Rukia knew for fact they weren't going to dinner and Rukia nagged his ass the entire time he was driving. Gin didn't answer her assault of questions, instead he put the petal to the metal and sped through the city. He went so fast, Rukia was clutching the seat belt praying that Gin didn't crash into anything. Gin swerved into a side street and nearly crashed into Mushi's shop.

The old man was standing with arms crossed in the front of his store. He jumped out the way the moment Gin hit the breaks.

"Goddammit Gin!" Mushi shouted, "Werewolves can't drive for shit!"

"Gin! You almost hit that man!" Rukia yelled at her boyfriend, Gin wasn't listening , he was looking at the horizon and the sun setting.

"What? Oh, Mushi's fine. Come on!" He said snagged Rukia by the hand and running her into the shop, Mushi followed behind the pair grumbling obscenities. Gin leap over the counter with Rukia to the back door with her kicking and screaming the entire time. Gin had kept her in the dark about things recently and she want some damn answers! So Rukia turned into the Wicked Witch of the West! Mushi caught up with couple once Gin reached the steel door. He quickly unlocked it and Gin plopped Rukia down on the twin bed. Mushi motioned for her to stay put. She watched confused and irritated as the two whispered in the corner next to a huge steel collar. Now she was really confused.

What the hell was this? First Gin pushes her out of the house, nearly kills them with his reckless driving, puts her in a large filfthy room, and was no talking to some man (or midget) that she hadn't even been formally introduced to!

That it! This ends now!

"Hey!" Rukia shouted at the men, the stopped talking and turned to her, "What the hell is going on here!" She demanded stamping her dainty foot. Mushi approached her, and bowed respectfully.

"I'm Mushi. You must be Rukia, Gin's told me a lot about you. And as for what going on…well cupcake your about to find out, just stay put and don't move…and don't scream." Mushi said,

Don't sceam? What the fuck? Now Rukia was really confused, she was on the verge of cussing Mushi out, but he had already shuffled back over to Gin and began locking the collar around his neck. She watched silently as Gin paced back and forth with the chain rattling behind him. Mushi stood a good distance away, he motioned for Rukia to join him. Mushi had a smile plastered across his face.

"Watch this." He whispered to her reaching inside his robes and pulling out the yellow ball. Rukia looked at the ball confused. Mushi wagged it in front of Gin's face, his eyes followed the ball.

"Do you want the ball, Gin?" Mushi asked, Gin nodded furiously panting.

"Go get it, boy!" Mushi cried throwing the ball to the farthest corner of the room, Gin ran after it only to have the collar catch him around the neck and his legs snatched from beneath him. He hit the cement floor with a _thud_. Mushi doubled over in laugher, as badly as Rukia didn't want to laugh, she giggled.

"That not funny to Mushi!" Gin yelled at the elder male who was tearing up from his all his laughter.

"Like hell wasn't!" Mushi laughed, "But seriously, I had make sure you couldn't break the chain."

Gin looked at Mushi and frowned. He knew he was lying and just enjoyed playing with him like him.

"Have ever heard of Golden Retriever, Gin? Well you're a Silver Retriever!" Mushi cracked laughing even harder. At that moment Rukia lost her compusre and cracked up with Mushi. Gin was turning red from his embarrassment. This was serious and Mushi was making jokes. He be sure to strangle that old man once he got out of this. Mushi rolled up the sleeve of his robes and looked at his watch.

"It is now 10:30 and the full moon should be coming out in…3…2…1…" Mushi said keeping his eyes locked on Gin. Once he got one Gin fell to the ground cringing and withering. Rukia clasped a hand over her mouth, just as she about run over to him, Mushi stood in her way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, cutie pie." Mushi said using his back to shield her.

"B-but he's in pain!" Rukia argued as Gin continued to wither his face contorted in agony.

"We'll be the ones in pain if we let him lose, now stay put!" Mushi said his green eyes flashing, "Gees, young people are so impatient. Sit your happy-ass down and watch!"

Rukia was to worried about Gin to even respond to Mushi, she watching in horror as Gin bulked up each muscle popping out and becoming veiny. He was growing hair all over his body, his nails began to grow into sharp claws. And his eyes held murder. Within a few minutes Gin was fully transformed and Rukia was speechless.

She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. Her boyfriend, her lover, was a monster.

"Gin?" She whispered to the silver-haired beast, it looked at her snarled. Rukia hid behind Mushi, which looked silly, because he was twice as short as she was. Mushi rolled his eyes, typical girl friend response.

"_At least she didn't scream."_ Mushi thought, and right then Rukia let out a shout.

"_I spoke to soon."_

**Lemony:** So now Rukia knows the truth.

**Awesome**: Wow, Mushi really does sound like Granddad.

**Wicked:** I think I would drop dead if I watched my boyfriend turn into a werewolf.

**Lemony:** you'd probably like it.

**Wicked:** And you'd be right about that…REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lemony:** Sorry for the delay in updates…I fell asleep *snickers*. But I up now and still trapped in bed. So more chapters for you, I spoil my readers *smiles*

**Awesome:** Welp, I just read all the chapters, Akane sounds like a straight-up bitch.

**Wicked:** Agreed.

Silver Moon

The silver haired beast tried to charge at the elder man and younger Kuchiki. Rukia hid behind Mushi trembling in earnest. This wasn't her boyfriend…it just couldn't be.

"That's not Gin." Rukia whispered to the elder as the beast eyed her.

"No," Mushi replied, "It's the Easter Bunny. Of course it's Gin! He's just a werewolf."

Rukia was too frightened to even acknowledge Mushi's sarcasm. The silver beast was looking at her as if it wanted to eat her.

"A-a werewolf…how…why…" Rukia stammered never taking her eyes off the pacing animal. It snarled and tried to bite off the chain.

"How, well he got bit by one. Why, because it's the full moon, duh. Gin, if you break my chain I'm gonna kick your ass! Don't let my age fool you, I ain't no easy win." Mushi yelled at the wolf who growled in response, but miraculously stopped biting at the chain. Mushi smirked, he had Gin right were he wanted him.

"Can we change him back?" Rukia asked the elder male, Mushi nodded.

"Yeah, if you don't want him to die, he has to kill the wolf that bit him." Mushi explained, Rukia listened intently. Kill the wolf that bit him, eh? That was easier said then done. But worth it to try to get Gin back to normal.

This explained so much.

Actually, this explained everything!

Mushi watched Gin pace back forth obviously wanting to get lose so he could tear into both of them. Rukia finally stop shaking and just looked at Gin. He looked so wild, crazed, and just…not himself.

"Does he know who I am?" Rukia asked Mushi,

"Yes, he knows your scent and that's what agitating him. He wants to mate with you." Mushi explained,

"Wait, what?" Rukia sputtered, Mushi turned to her and grinned.

"He wants to mate with you. You know, he wants to fuck you doggy-style." Mushi said, Rukia blushed furiously. Mushi certainly didn't mince words. There was no way in heaven or earth she was 'mating' with Gin when he was like this. She loved him to death but drew the line at bestiality!

"Well, sweetheart, there's nothing we can do for him now but wait til' morning. Your welcome to stay here, but you have to stay upstairs." Mushi said to Rukia as he padded from the cell. Rukia followed behind him looking back at Gin one last time, she hoped he'd be alright.

Mushi locked the steel door and escorted Rukia up the double staircase. She was not happy at all about the dust, she made a mental note to at least clean up a little for Mushi's sake.

"Mushi when's the last time you dusted?" Rukia asked the old man as she followed him up the stairs.

"I don't think there was a last time, love." Mushi laughed, Rukia certainly was a little finicky. But it didn't matter, she took to finding out her lover was a werewolf much better than most women. Hell, she didn't faint. She was probably in shock. Mushi scurried his way into a narrow hallway, and opened a door to his right. Inside was double bed made perfectly with a wooden nightstand and a lamp, it had a matching wooden dresser and an armchair in the far corner.

"I hope this works for you, it's the only room that's actually clean." Mushi laughed, Rukia looked about the room and then looked at Mushi. Without warning, Rukia bent down and squeezed the small man. Mushi was on the verge of cussing her out when she began to speak.

"Thank you so much for helping him Mushi." Rukia said sincerely, although Mushi was upset about having his personal space invaded, he patted Rukia on the back.

"Its nothing really, I have to try to help. I believe I'm the only one who can." He informed the younger Kuchiki. "Now, toots, my bedroom is right down the hall if you need me."

Mushi began to walk away when he suddenly remembered something. He turned back to Rukia and gave her a toothless grin.

"Listen honeydip, my girlfriend is the Tooth Fairy and…we have a tendency to get our freak on." Mushi began with a devilish grin, "if you hear a woman screaming, don't panic. We're just playing hide the dentures." He finished with a smirk, Rukia nodded trying to hide her blush.

Mushi and the Tooth Fairy?

At this point, Rukia would believe in Santa Claus. Mushi reached inside his sleeve and pulled out a very beautiful necklace with a purple crystal at the end of it. He gave it to Rukia.

"Gin bought that for you, it's made of wolfsbane. It'll protect you in case he gets loose." Mushi informed, Rukia placed the necklace around her neck and kissed Mushi on the cheek. The old man blushed and watched Rukia make herself at home. He began to walk back to his bedroom when he placed his tiny hand to his cheek.

"_I still got it."_ Mushi thought,

Meanwhile in the basement, Gin's beastly form was chewing at the chain trying desperately to get loose. He couldn't be confined, not now! He needed to hunt, he needed to mate, he needed to do something! His efforts went in vain, all Gin successed in doing was tiring himself out. The beast paced back and forth, its human mind was subdued somewhere deep in its conscience.

_Gin…come to me…_

Once those words reached his ears, Gin got all the strength he could muster and began to chew harder into the chain. Akane was calling for him, he had to get to her! Her voice had the effect of a drug on the beast, he was possessed by the need in her voice. Gin was going to get Akane if it killed him! He didn't know why, but he needed to get to her.

And he'd kill anyone who got in his way.

**Lemony:** Oh shucks. Akane wants Gin and its driving him mad!

**Wicked&Awesome:** Mushi and the Tooth Fairy?

**Lemony:** Mushi needs love too…REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Lemony:** Well, more chapters. Being sick in bed has its advantages. And readers, don't worry your pretty little heads, I promise I'm fine.

"Ooohhhh Toothie, I'm a crouching tiger with a hidden dragon…" Mushi cooed to his allusive little fairy. He was searching his bedroom for her, she always good at hiding out. Mushi tip-toed up to his pillow and snatched it off his bed. Underneath was a little fairy smiling devilishly at the white-haired elder.

"Grow to your full size please." Mushi asked his girlfriend. Like magic, the little fairy sprouted into a full grown woman. She was a good six-feet towering completely over the three-feet-tall Mushi. Not that he cared. He liked a tall drink of water! The Tooth Fairy was a very curvaceous and buxom woman, she had mint green hair that flowed freely down her back. She had matching mint green eyes and a smile that would make dentists pass out. Why the hell a woman who looked like a tooth paste goddess associate with Mushi was a mystery. She wasn't wearing much but mint leaves covering her breast and privates, she looked like a forest nymph. She also had a crown made of mint leaves.

"Thank you, now open up and say ahhh…"

Meanwhile in her bedroom, Rukia could hear the sounds of thumping. She thought it was Gin downstairs, but then why was the thumping coming from the next room.

"Oh Mushi…" Rukia heard someone purr, she turned a furious shade of red. Mushi and the Tooth Fairy must have been going at it. The thumping was ridiculously fast. For an old guy, Mushi certainly had stamina.

Rukia looked about the room trying to ignore the two humping like rabbits next door. She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. What had become of Gin? Rukia unconsciously hugged herself. She felt so helpless, Gin was downstairs, locked up like an animal and fighting a sickness inside him. She would have gone to check on him, but Mushi had the key to the door. Rukia definitely wasn't about to go and bother Mushi while he was…um…fucking the Tooth Fairy within an inch of her life. Mushi did not seem like the kind of man you interrupt during intercourse. Hell, as far as Rukia knew, Mushi could have turned her into spider or something.

At this point in her life, anything was possible.

Suddenly there was a loud crash that made Rukia jump. In the next room, Mushi and the Tooth Fairy exchanged looks.

"Mushi, what was that?" The buxom woman asked, Mushi shrugged and smirked.

"I guess I don't know my own strength." He laughed, the Tooth Fairy pushed him to the side and sat up. The was another loud crash that made her jump.

" Really Mushi, what was that?" She demanded, Mushi scowled. Oh if Gin was causing a problem he was going to beat the dog-shit out of him! Mushi climbed off Toothie and wrapped the sheet around his tiny body. He heard another unholy crash that actually made him jump. Mushi slowly peered his head out his bedroom door, he scurried through the hallway to Rukia's room. Her door was open and she hiding behind the armchair. He put a finger to his mouth to signal for her to be quiet.

All was silent.

Mushi tip-toed his way downstairs, the hallway light flickered above him. The small man stealthily crept thru the narrow walkway, once he came across the steel door put his hand on his forehead. The door was wide open and adorned with ungodly claw marks. Gin had literally ripped the door from its hinges. Mushi sprinted into the cell and found that the chain meant to hold Gin had been snapped in half.

"Shit!" Mushi cursed as he ran back up the stairs and into the shop. Nothing was broken but the front door was long gone. Shattered glass paved the road and Mushi padded barefoot across it.

Gin had gotten loose.

"Fuck! Gin you cock-blockin'…" Mushi swore, he was so angry he actually began to stutter. Once Mushi got his hands on Gin he was going to throttle him!

"Arrghhh!" Mushi growled at the empty space, it was dark along the horizon and the moon was his only light. Not only was Mushi upset that Gin had ruined his groove and destroyed his holding cell, he was a fast little werewolf. By this time Rukia and Toothie were standing amongst the damage and looked at Mushi who was swearing at nothing.

Mushi turned to the two women, Toothie had been clad in bed coverings while Rukia was looking incredibly pale.

"Rukia! Do you remember the necklace I gave you?" Mushi asked as he approached the frightened women. Rukia pulled the necklace from inside her shirt, the crystal was glowing just a little.

"It'll help us find Gin, we have to follow its glow." Mushi explained, the glow on the necklace was very faint and that's what worried Mushi. Based of what little light was radiating, Gin must have been very far away by now.

Mushi certainly couldn't go wolf-hunting wearing a bed sheet so he muttered something under his breath and the sheet transformed into dark blue traditional robes. He ran back into the store leaving the two women standing outside looking at the glowing necklace. Mushi returned holding a silver pistol he cocked it then gave Rukia a grim look.

"If he gets out of hand, I have to shoot him. Silver bullets are the only things that can bring a full grown wolf down." Mushi said to her, Rukia swallowed hard.

Mushi would have to shoot Gin?

Meanwhile the silver beast tore through the deserted streets of the city. He was looking for something. Maybe not something, but someone.

_Gin…_

His ears folded back and he continued to run at a remarkable speed through the streets. The silver beast zipped through the streets until he came across a graveyard. Shattered the iron gate in the front, the beast stalked inside his nostrils flaring as he picked a scent. A familiar yet unknown smell. Stepping on gravestones and crushing them under his weight the beast came to stop. Its sharp eyes went up a tree, a woman was sitting on a branch. She had shoulder-length black hair that was sleek and shined in the moonlight, her glowing yellow eyes met Gin's fierce red ones. This mysterious woman was very tall and thin, she resembled a petrified tree.

"Akane…" The beast growled up at her, the woman smirked.

"Gin…mine at last…"

**Lemony:** Oh boy, this can't be good! Akane is with Gin now, Mushi is mad as hell, Rukia's scared to death, and Toothie is just blank. Oh well, I get the feeling we need a quick lemon…hmm…maybe in the next chapter. REVIEW.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lemony:** Hey guess what…I'm still sick XD. But its ok, my Granddad made me soup and he read the story, he was mad as hell that I based Mushi off of him but happy at the same time. Love You Granddaddy!

Silver Moon

Mushi told Toothie to stay behind and watch the shop just in case Gin came back. Meanwhile he and Rukia set off in search of Gin. Rukia was following so closely behind Mushi she kept stepping on his robes. Mushi shrugged it off, she wasn't the first frightened girlfriend and she certainly wouldn't be the last. They walked, gun at the ready, and crystal glowing steadily. Mushi was getting more and more frustrated as the seconds ticked by and the glow remaining faint.

"Gin's a fast little fucker, I'll give him that." Mushi muttered as he looked back at the crystal becoming more faint. Rukia's eyes darted from place to place, every shadow frightened her. She was lucky she didn't run into anything, because that would have been ugly. Rukia was afraid that the crystal wasn't working and that Gin might be somewhere nearby, pacing, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Mushi said werewolves hunt those closest to them, and Rukia would be first on the menu. Her breathing was shallow and weak, and her heart rate was erratic. She thought she was going to die from cardiac arrest, that'd be better than getting mauled to death by her boyfriend turned werewolf. In the back of her mind, Rukia was praying to every deity she could think of. Gin was sick. He didn't choose to become a werewolf, and Rukia felt fully responsible. Had she not been so insecure and started that fight, she'd be at home, and Gin would be with her perfectly normal. But noooo, she was walking around the city at an ungodly time of night searching for a werewolf!

At what point did it all go so wrong?

The crystal glowed brighter and Mushi smirked. They where getting close. The pair came across a graveyard and Mushi frowned.

Why did it always have to be graveyards?

"Rukia, don't be scared," Mushi whispered to terrified girl. Don't be scared? Rukia wasn't Van Helsing, therefore she had every right to be scared!

Meanwhile inside the place where death reigns, Akane was studying her mate. The slender woman leap from the tree directly in front of the snarling beast. Akane put her hand to Gin's muzzle, he leaned into her touch.

"You are strong." Akane purred placing her hand to Gin's massive, hair-covered chest. Akane was awe at the beast. He was unlike any werewolf she had ever seen. He was hungry for flesh and thirsty for pleasure, certainly a fitting mate. Akane smirked, Gin survived her bit and had become more of werewolf then she had expected. Most mortals die within their first few moons, but Gin showed promise.

Akane was pleased.

He was worthy to call himself werewolf, and worthy of her. The black-haired woman felt a sudden warmth spread through her. She petted Gin's head, he purred. The beast inhaled and got a strong sniff of Akane. It smelled her arousal, strong and musky. He was so ready to mate. The beast placed its clawed hands around Akane's slender wait and pulled her into him, he nuzzled her neck wanting to bit her but hesitated. Akane giggled.

"You are ready to mate I see…" She whispered in it's pointy ears, the beast seemed to nod.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She hummed to him,

"Oh no you don't!" Mushi screamed at the pair, firing off a warning shot. Mushi had sprinted into the graveyard with Rukia following behind. He was so pissed off steam leaking out of his ears, he want to shoot something! Rukia looked to the pair and swallowed, Gin was holding her like a lover. The way he used to Rukia.

Mushi fired again, this time barely missing Gin. The beast shoved Akane behind him, bent on protecting her. He roared as Mushi and Rukia approached.

"Do you want to protect me Gin?" Akane whispered in ear, the beast nodded.

"Then, kill the man and the girl." Akane growled looking to the horizon. It was nearly sunrise and she needed to find shelter. She was only venerable during the daytime. Akane took a step back as a fog fell over the graveyard. She let out a menacing laugh as she backed into the smoky cloud and disappeared from sight. Gin charged at the pair fully intent on fulfilling Akane's wishes. His mate said she wanted them dead, and Gin would hang on her every word. Mushi shoved Rukia into an open grave to keep Gin from jumping on her, he braced himself. Mushi liked the kid, but he was threat now.

That meant Mushi had to take him down.

Gin began to charge at the elderly man, with murder in his red eyes. Gin's human mind was begging him to stop, but his primal urges took over any form of rational thinking. Gin leapt into the air, ready to pounce on Mushi until…

_POW!_

The beast whimpered and toppled onto the grown in front of Mushi, he was withering in pain as the silver bullet into its side. Mushi shook his head, he hadn't wanted to shoot Gin, but he left him no choice. Mushi considered Gin lucky that the sun was rising and the bullet didn't kill him.

"Rukia, look after Gin!" Mushi commanded as he ran into the slowly fading fog. Mushi fired shot after shot until he ran out of bullets.

"You werewolf bitch!" Mushi shouted as the fog vanished into thin air. Mushi was seeing red, there was no doubt in his mind the girl Gin was caressing was the wolf that bit him. Mushi had almost had her!

Gin's beastly body began to deteriorate and transform back into his human self. Rukia was trying to put pressure on the wound to keep Gin from bleeding to death. Mushi, meanwhile, was screaming obscenities at nothing.

Again.

He must've said the word 'bitch' a hundred times in the course of ten seconds. Mushi had to count to ten to get himself under control. He tucked his pistol into his robes and approached the injured man. Gin was losing consciousness, Mushi shook his head. He grasp Gin by the arm and began to drag him back to the shop.

For an old man, Mushi was strong. He yanked Gin all the back to the shop, hauled him into the basement, and thru him onto the twin size bed. Toothie had been waiting from them, first-aid kit in hand.

"Thanks toots." Mushi said to the buxom woman as he began to patch Gin up. He slipped in and out of consciousness. Once Mushi finished his botched bullet-removal, he patted Gin on the stomach.

"There now. You get some rest, lord knows you need it." Mushi said to the silver-haired man. Rukia sat beside him, holding his hand tight blinking back tears.

"Mushi…" She said as he turned to leave,

"Yes love buttons?" Mushi asked turning on his heels to face the younger Kuchiki.

"Why was he holding her like that?" Rukia asked softly never taking her eyes off a sleeping Gin. Mushi signed.

"I recognize that girl. Her name is Akane, she's a pureblood werewolf. Gin survived her bite, so she's chosen him to be her mate. She'll stop at nothing to make sure she gets him." Mushi explained, his green eyes sliding over to Gin.

"Listen Rukia, sense Akane bit Gin their bond is strong. But yours is stronger! Once he wakes up you and Gin need to reconnect." He continued, Rukia quirked an eyebrow.

"Reconnect?" Rukia repeated, Mushi rolled his eyes.

"Yes, reconnect, you know. You guys need to screw, fuck, do the freaky-sneaky whatever you wanna call it. The stronger your bond, the less influence Akane has over Gin. Understand?" Mushi said, Rukia nodded. That made sense, she guessed.

"Rukia can I tell you something?" Mushi asked softly, Rukia nodded once more. Mushi took a deep breathe.

"Akane…she killed my son. His name was Ichirou. She bit him forty years ago…he survived but he couldn't control his urges…" Here Mushi paused, it had been so long sense he told another living soul about his deceased son. A lump formed in Mushi's throat, he hadn't cried since the death of his son, but now those same feeling of dread began to wash over him.

"I had to shoot him…I had to put him out of his misery…" Mushi finished looking up at the ceiling. "And from that day forward, I swore to help anyone who didn't want to be a werewolf, and I swore on my son's grave I would kill that bitch."

Rukia digested his words. So that's why Mushi was so hell-bent on helping Gin, he just wanted some redemption. Rukia felt sorry for the old man and the burden he carried on his heart, Akane was evil and she needed to be destroyed. She had claimed Mushi's son and was no trying to claim Gin.

Rukia would never let that happen. At that very moment, all fear ceased to exist. Rukia looked down at her sleeping lover and curled up next to him on the tiny twin bed, she'd do anything to help Gin now.

**Lemony:** And the plot thickens! Akane is evil and needs to be destroyed! But first a lemon, and what of Mushi's dead son. Come on now, I had to add more depth to his character. BTW 'Ichirou' in Japanese means 'one son' again, the name just fit. REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Wicked:** Posting more chapters, eh Lemony?

**Lemony:** I have nothing better to do.

**Awesome:** how about this…LAY YOUR ASS DOWN AND GET SOME REST! Do I have to confiscate your laptop?

**Lemony:** NOOOOO!

"_Damn that Mushi…"Akane swore appearing from the fog. Gin stood still and glared into the eyes of his tormentor. He knew this was another dream, and Akane's only means of communication. Gin knew he needed sleep so he was forced to face Akane. It would do him no good to start sleep fighting. Akane stood in front Gin, scowling. Clad in a long sleeve black shirt that hugged her slender frame, and matching black skirt and sinful black high-heels. Akane looked like a true temptress. Gin found he was strangely attracted to the dangerous woman. He let out a ragged breath as Akane approached him, he knew she dangerous, and he knew she could hurt him._

_And yet, he wanted to be near her._

"_We were so close, mate." She said as she swaggered up to the stunned man swaying her hips invitingly. Akane caressed Gin's cheek and licked her lips, Gin felt his knees go weak. _

"_Why are you doing this?" He asked weakly leaning into her touch, Akane chuckled._

"_Because I can." She replied, Gin was disgusted. He was disgusted with Akane's callousness and he was disgusted with himself for being attracted to her. _

"_You want me Gin…don't fight it…" She murmured against his lips, Gin was trembling in earnest. Her words cut through him like a sword._

_He did want her._

_He wanted her badly._

_But Gin wouldn't bring himself to touch her, he knew it was wrong, and this was just a bi-product of his sickness. But he had been void of sex for weeks, and now Gin was desperate. Akane's watched Gin battle against himself and his arousal, she was amused but growing annoyed at his detachment. Akane grasped one of Gin hands and guided it up her leg stopping just at the hem of her skirt. Gin was holding his breath, Akane was so warm and so soft. Akane pressed her lips to Gin's, he growled not sure why he was enjoying it. Gin felt ashamed of himself and his wantonness. Akane's was slowly killing, draining all hope from his sight. She was too strong, and Gin couldn't fight her. Akane wrapped her arms around Gin's neck and pulled him to her, their tongues fighting for dominance. Gin wanted this to stop, and yet, he couldn't pull himself away. Akane was like a bad drug and Gin was a junkie fiending for her. Akane was like an addiction that hadn't put Gin in a vice grip. Akane smirked into the kiss, she had Gin exactly where she wanted him. Too bad this was dream, Gin began to push back into the kiss becoming more aggressive and dominating. Akane gasped, surprised at the vigor her mate was showing. Gin snagged Akane around the waist and ground his erection into her, he needed to mate. Akane laughed at Gin's desperateness, she had him now…_

"Gin!" Mushi shouted, at the withering man. Mushi had been watching Gin toss and turn on the little bed, finally, he decided to wake him up. Gin shot of the bed and looked around the basement, he wasn't with Akane anymore. He was relived. Mushi studied the flush-faced man, Mushi knew that look anywhere.

Gin was having a wet dream.

"Thank you, Mushi." Gin said trying to catch his breath, a sudden sharp pain rocketed through his spine. Gin looked down and saw a patch of bandages across his side.

"You might wanna take it easy. Sorry but I had to shoot you." Mushi said, Gin fell back onto the bed. His head was pounding and felt as weak as a newborn.

"Where's Rukia?" Gin groaned looking at ceiling, Mushi shuffled into the basement and sat next to Gin on the bed.

"She's upstairs with Toothie. Look kido, for now you have to sleep upstairs, I have to fix the door and collar." Mushi said motioning to the damage, Gin sat up and looked at the destruction he caused. Gin's eyes slid over to the steel door with claw marks etched into it, he sighed.

"Sorry about that Mushi…" Gin said fully expecting him to blow a fuse. Mushi simply laughed.

"Its alright, I got to shoot you so we're even." Mushi chucked, he then remembered something very important.

"Gin, you might wanna talk to Rukia. You to need to fuck." Mushi said, Gin sputtered. Typical straight-forward Mushi, Gin looked at him wanting an explanation. Mushi sighed, he hated having to repeat himself.

"You and Rukia need to reconnect and make your relationship stronger. That way Akane won't have such a powerful influence over you." The elder explained, Gin listened and thought about his words. Akane did have some strange power over him, driving him to do things he'd never do. Yes, what Mushi said made perfect sense.

"Ok, I'll do that." Gin said smiling up at Mushi, "But can I eat first?"

*Later that day*

Gin had told Mushi about the dreams he had been having. Mushi scolded the silver-haired man for not telling him sooner. Mushi set up an enchanted dream-catcher in the basement, he had assure Gin it worked and would keep Akane from invading his dreams. Mushi set to work trying to repair the basement, granted he grumbled obscenities as he wielded the door back onto its hinges. Gin was moving about the shop, Rukia had certainly straightened up the place, it wasn't as dusty as before. Gin smiled, typical neat-freak Rukia struck again. He made his way upstairs in search of his lover, Rukia had been sitting her bedroom talking to Toothie.

"So you're the real Tooth Fairy?" She asked sitting cross-legged on the bed, Toothie was sitting in the arm chair. She nodded.

"Mm-hm," She hummed, "The real thing."

Rukia quirked an eyebrow at the buxom woman, she believed that she was the Tooth Fairy but she wanted solid proof.

"Can you turn into a fairy?" Rukia questioned the woman like an excited child bouncing on the bed. Toothie nodded once more and began to shrink down the size of fly. Rukia hopped off the bed and leaped over to the armchair, she was speechless at the fact the woman had shrunk and was now standing in the cushion. Toothie sprouted wings and began to fly around the room with Rukia's eyes darting to keep up with her, she flew over Gin's head and out of the open door

"Rukia, we can talk later. I love to watch Mushi work with power tools." Toothie called. Rukia turned to her boyfriend and blushed, she felt incredibly childish at her excitement.

"And all this time I though Nii-sama was putting the money under my pillow," She giggled nervously. Gin smiled at his girlfriend, Mushi must've loaned her some clothes because she wearing traditional robes with a flower pattern. Gin frowned once he thought about his wantonness involving Akane, but he remembered Mushi's words.

"Yeah…um…have you talked to Mushi?" Gin asked nervously, he felt like he was talking to a stranger. Gin and Rukia had been slit apart, their close relationship was tarnished by this ordeal. But Gin let himself be damned to hell before he lost the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

Rukia.

She was his hope, his light at the end of this dark tunnel. He needed her, her love, her caring. And this need outweighed his carnal lust for Akane.

"Yes, he said we need to do the freaky-sneaky." Rukia said, Gin quirked an eyebrow.

What in the name of God was the 'freaky-sneaky'? Some kind of dance?

"Freaky-sneaky?" Gin chuckled, "What is that?"

Rukia blushed furiously, Gin recognized that blush anywhere. Freaky-sneaky must've been Mushi Language for have sex.

"Hey!" The pair heard Mushi shout, "Toothie I can't… fix the door with…you climbing all on me! Get off me, woman!"

The couple doubled over in laughter. Although Gin had a sickness in him, it was good he found something to laugh at.

"I can hear you laughin'!" Mushi yelled, Gin and Rukia clasped their hands over their mouths and tried not laugh. "Instead of laughin' at me, you two should be humping like rabbits…Toothie if you touch me one more time!"

At that moment the couple bust out laughing. Mushi was crazy. They waited a moment then heard something crash.

"Mushi, your so cute when your angry…"

"Toothie…don't take that off…stop touching me there, woman…I can't get shit done with you around…" They heard Mushi ranting, the pair was turning blue in the face to try to keep from laughing. There was another crash and more ranting, then silence.

Then thumping.

"I don't hear any humping going on up there!" Mushi called to the couple, "Gin, do you need some pointers?"

The pair laughed again.

**Lemony:** If you touch my laptop Awesome, I'll…I'll…

**Awesome:** You'll what?

**Wicked:** Idiots…REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**Lemony:** YAY! I'm feeling better, sorry for the delay in updates, I accidently drugged myself Lol. Don't EVER mix Theraflu with Sleep Aids, I've been comatose most of the day.

Silver Moon

Rukia and Gin began to talk like they were lovers again and not as strangers. Rukia explained to Gin what happened to Mushi's son, Ichirou. Gin digested that information and gained a whole new respect for Mushi. No wonder he was so cranky.

"That's horrible. Poor Mushi." Gin said shifting nervously at the edge of the bed, Rukia nodded in agreement.

"You know what I don't understand?" Gin asked Rukia, "What woman in her right mind would have a baby by Mushi?"

Rukia thought about, that was true, what woman would bare a child with that psycho midget? Rukia playfully slapped Gin on the shoulder,

"Don't even think about asking him." She giggled, Gin shrugged, it would be in his character to question Mushi. And Mushi would most likely kick him in the kneecap.

"Alright, hey…its gotten pretty quiet. You think Mushi and Toothie are alright?" Gin mused turning to Rukia who was sitting beside him. Things had quieted down a bit, Gin got a little worried that Mushi may have killed Toothie.

Just then they heard an audible moan. They both turned red.

"I'm sure Toothie and Mushi are fine." Rukia giggled as she heard another moan, Gin shook his head. That old man was perverted, he didn't have the decency to go to his own bedroom?

Gin looked at Rukia with soft eyes, she had put herself through so much for him. Most girls would have flown the cope by now (**Lemony:** hell, I would have!). But no, Rukia stuck beside him through this dark ordeal. Gin knew he had to fight this, for Rukia's sake.

He owed it to her.

He'd do anything to get better and for Mushi's sake stop Akane's reign of evil and break himself of this werewolf business once and for all.

"Rukia," Gin began, "I love you, you know that right?"

Rukia looked at him stunned. Of course she knew he loved her, why else would he try to get help! He didn't want to hurt her in any way shape, or form.

"Of course I do! How could say that! If you didn-" She was cut off by Gin tenderly pressing his lips, she was making muffling sounds as she melted into the kiss. Even though he was a werewolf, Gin was still sexy as hell. Rukia moaned into the kiss, it had been so long sense she and Gin spent any time together.

Well when your boyfriend's a werewolf, what do you expect?

Gin gently parted Rukia's lips and let his tongue slip between him, his senses went into overload. He summed it up as just being another bi-product of his sickness, but this was actually a good one. He could taste Rukia as he never tasted her before, it was stronger, it was enticing and intoxicating.

To put it in prospective, Akane had nothing on Rukia.

Absolutely, positively, NOTHING.

Rukia felt Gin lower her onto the bed and stroke the back of her neck. This was the Gin she knew, the gentle, soft Gin and some aggressive, domineering werewolf. She heard Gin growl as she tongue wrestled with him.

Gin was losing his mind. He wanted to be gentle, but his urges began to rear their ugly heads. His primal mind was saying "Welling woman! Get her!" But his human mind was saying "She's small! Be gentle!"

Luckily for Gin he was still wearing the two-sizes-too-big sweats that Mushi loaned him, those had been the only clothes he could wear out of fear he might destroy his entire wardrobe. So his erection was standing in all its aching glory.

"Good lord, Gin!" Rukia cried looking down at his erection, Gin turned a furious shade of red. All he did was kiss her and he was already hard as a rock!

"What? Does it scare you?" Gin teased once he untied Rukia's obi and let slip through his fingers. Rukia was speechless, Gin had never gotten erect so fast! It always took a little foreplay on Rukia's end.

In this case, Gin's libido made an exception.

"No…it….ohhhhh..." Rukia stammered once Gin began to message her tingling breast, she missed his touch dearly and now to have him kneading and squeezing them through her robes.

Upon hearing Rukia's whine, Gin's cock swelled with delight. It missed her.

Gin locked onto Rukia's neck like a leech, biting and nuzzling her. Her scent invaded his nostrils, teasing him to no end. Gin parted Rukia's robes and gawked down at her exposed body.

It had been too long sense he enjoyed her softness.

Gin thought for a moment thought for a moment that he might be drooling, his sense of sight in increased ten-fold and now he could see the bright flush that crept across Rukia's body. He could see the goose-bumps appear as the cold air hit her exposed skin. He had to do something quick because this temptation was driving him mad.

Rukia's hands fumbled as she tried untying Gin's sweats, he was above her, perfectly still, staring at her as if he had never seen her before. She was getting heated under his gaze, those red eyes sliding up and down her body as if he was trying to memorize it. Once she got Gin's sweats loose, his aching length sprang out to greet her. Rukia shimmed out of her open robes and locked her lips with Gin.

He grunted in response. Gin kept telling himself Rukia was his mate and no one else would ever have that honor. Not now, not ever!

Never ever.

Never ever?

Never EVER.

Akane could kick rocks as far as Gin was concerned. He had all the mate he need with Rukia, werewolf or no werewolf. She was his.

Rukia's legs began to tremble as wetness collected at her heat, Gin was driving her crazy. Finally Gin slipped himself into Rukia's wetness. He groaned once he was engulfed in her sugary walls. He needed this. Rukia's head snapped to one side and bit her lower lip.

"Oh fuck!" She cried once Gin began to thrust into her with his might. His powerful pounding ripped cry after cry from the younger Kuchiki before her screams became little more than a shrill. Gin invaded her mercilessly pulling her into a place of sheer bliss. At this point, Rukia and Gin had forsaken everything and everyone. Nothing else mattered.

"Gin…faster please…" Rukia muttered as Gin struggled with the trembling girl. He looped her legs over his shoulders and pinned her to the bed.

"I'll give it to you, Rukia…I'll give it all to you…" Gin murmured as he tore into Rukia with her screaming Gin's name to the heaven above.

The silver-haired man was striving to push himself onward, sweat was rolling down his temples and his chest was on fire but all he could think about was bringing his lover to an earth-shattering orgasm.

Rukia lie beneath Gin muttering incoherently between her passion-filled cries. Her legs began to cramp from being in such an awkward position. She couldn't hold back any more, her orgasm trickled its way from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head. She shrieked as a wild wave of pleasure crashed over her, she came hard coating Gin's cock in her juices.

Once Gin felt her clutch down on him like a vice grip and hearing her song of ecstasy, he stiffened as his body released. He came exploding into her, Gin was heaving for air once he looked down at his flush-faced lover. He kissed over and over and repeated something along the lines of 'I love you'

Once their bodies began uncoil from their crazy climax, the couple slip under the blankets and slept. It was the first time in weeks Gin had slept without having his dreams ruined by Akane, to make things even better, he was curled up with Rukia.

Mushi and Toothie finished their rather sloppy excuse for sex and made their way upstairs once they heard Rukia's cries die down. They stood in the doorway of Rukia's room and watched the couple curled up together sleeping. Mushi eyes turned soft at the sight, and Toothie awed.

"Their so cute together." Toothie whispered to Mushi who nodded.

"Yup, Gin is one lucky son of a bitch." Mushi replied, Toothie scrunched up her face once she thought of something.

"Mushi, how come you never hold me like that?" Toothie asked referring to Gin holding Rukia so possessively. Mushi rolled his eyes.

"Don't start Toothie."

**Lemony:** Awwww…reunited and feels so good. BTW readers, I'm on a coffee-kick and will most likely be uploading during the night. So don't be surprised if you wake up tomorrow and see a shit-load of new chapters! REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

**Lemony:** Yes, another chapter. I'm still running on sugar and caffeine, I LOVE STARBUCKS!

**Awesome:** Great, now she has a new addiction.

**Wicked:** Your crazy, Starbucks is delicious.

**Awesome**: Yeah, but who drinks coffee this late in the evening? Starbucks is liquid crack!

**Wicked&Lemony**: …

**Awesome:** I've made my point.

Akane sat in her underground den, fuming. Mushi had some nerve coming between her and her latest conquest. Gin was strong, beautiful and bloodthirsty. The absolute pinnacle of a prefect mate. And yet, that stubborn old man had to ruin her time with him. Akane scowled at the thought of Mushi. She would have thought the crazy old bastard would give following the death of his son, but no, he made it his mission in life to ruin her! Akane thought back to when she bit Ichirou, he begged for her body like a baby. He was weak, a poor soul who fell to supernatural power that was werewolf. In Akane's mind Ichirou was as pathetic as they come. She bit him with the full intention of ending his miserable life. And, although Ichirou survived, with every moon that past he got weaker and weaker. Akane took joy in torturing the young man, he was a fun plaything even if it was for a brief time.

But Gin was different.

He was perfect in every way. And that bastard Mushi was trying to keep him from her! Akane wouldn't let that happen. She drummed her clawed fingers across a tomb that inhabited her space. Although she had taken refuge under the cemetery, Akane didn't mind sharing it with the dead most of whom where her previous victims. Akane thought about everything she could do to sink her claws into Gin, but with Mushi in the way, she was limited.

Suddenly sharp pain bounced off the side Akane's head. She brought her hand to her head and doubled over in agony leaning on the tomb for support. Her sight became blurred as she saw a vision of a girl lost in the throes of ecstasy. Akane scowled, she recognized the raven-haired girl. It was the same girl that was with Mushi when they where in the graveyard! Her face was flushed with passion and Akane felt a stab of jealously once the sounds of her cries echoed in her ears. This could only mean one thing…

The raven-haired girl was fucking Gin! Akane ran her sharp claws down the tomb scratching off the cement in a rage.

"That little bitch!" Akane yelled in fury her yellow eyes flashing, "Fucking my mate! I kill her! I'll fucking kill her!"

She felt her connect to Gin weaken, Akane was furious. That little raven-haired bitch was fucking her mate…and enjoying it! That was a pleasure meant solely for Akane! Akane was so angry she began to grit her teeth, the vision became stronger and Akane heard Gin mutter 'Rukia'. So that was her name, huh? Akane's expression turned dark at the mention of her name.

"Urrgghh!" Akane growled as the vision faded out. So not only did she have that troublesome Mushi to worry about, she had this…this…human fucking her mate! Akane would not stand for this.

She wanted Gin. And what Akane wants Akane gets…

*Later that night*

"Wakey, Wakey!" Mushi yelled banging pots and pans together rousing the snoozing couple.

"Msuhi, what the hell?" Gin demanded rubbing his eyes, Mushi arched an eyebrow.

"Its dusk, you've been sleeping all day, fool! Now get up and get down to basement, I have to lock you down." Mushi explained, Gin looked to once side and Rukia had been up, holding the blankets over her body. Gin shook his head, Mushi just couldn't wake them up like a normal person. Gin signed and motioned for Mushi to leave for a second while he and Rukia made themselves decent. After they dressed in silence, Gin made his way into the basement.

Mushi had been waiting for him, he had fully repaired the cell much to Gin's surprise. He though Mushi and Toothie wouldn't be able to get anything done, after all, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Mushi locked Gin into the collar and tugged it to be sure his handy work was good.

"Gin, we're gonna try something different." Mushi said backing away from him, Gin cocked his head.

"You have to try to fight your urges. If you can fight them off, you can control your transformation." Mushi explained, Gin thought about this. He was in so much pain when he transformed and now he would have to try and fight it.

Was Mushi out of his rabid-ass mind?

Mushi's brow furrowed once he Gin shot him a look, he shrugged.

"Do you wanna stop this or not?" Mushi shot at him, Gin frowned.

"I thought you said I could be cured if we killed Akane," Gin fired back, Mushi rolled his eyes. Gin was stupid as hell some times.

"We have to break her control over you before we do anything!" Mushi explained hotly, Gin slumped his shoulders in defeat. Mushi was the expert, and there's no point in arguing with someone who knows more about something than you do.

"Now shut up, and wait for the moon to come out." Mushi chided the silver-haired man, "Rukia! Get down here, we need you for this!"

Rukia hurried down the stairs with Toothie following close behind, what the hell was Mushi screaming about now? First he wakes them up by banging pots and pans together and now he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Rukia could swear Mushi could use more fiber in his diet, then maybe he wouldn't be so cranky all the damn time.

"Rukia! We don't have much time," Mushi said, motioning for them to join him. The two women went behind Mushi and looked at Gin who was scowling with the collar coiled around his neck.

"Full moon will be out in 3…2…1…" Mushi counted down nervously looking at his watch, like clockwork, Gin fell to his knees cringing.

This was it.

"Fight it Gin!" Mushi yelled at the withering man, "Don't lose control! Fight it, dammit!"

Rukia looked on frightened as Mushi shouted at Gin. The elder man looked back at the women, flashing his green eyes.

"Rukia, help me!" Mushi yelled, Rukia approached Gin and looked down at him. It was killing her inside to see him in so much agony.

"Gin…please, don't let this get to you. I…I love you too much to ever lose you. I couldn't imagine my life without you…please Gin…fight this." Rukia said choking back tears. Through his pain, Gin heard her words. Her declaration of her love for him, her need for him, Gin wouldn't let Rukia have to worry about another minute. At that moment Gin let out an ungodly roar, his body began to shift and transform before he stood fully in his beastly form. Mushi backed Rukia away, just in case their chants didn't work. Mushi approached the beast who was standing still, panting.

"Gin…are you in there?" Mushi asked the animal, the beast seemed to nod.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Mushi continued putting up three fingers, Gin mimicked the movement and held up three clawed fingers. Mushi breathed a sigh of relief, Gin was with them. Rukia's heartfelt declaration of her love had worked, although Gin's body was in the form of an animal, his mind was fully human. Mushi approached the beast, with his hand inside his robes holding his pistol. Just in case Gin got feisty, Mushi would bust a cap in him. The beast didn't move as Mushi approached the collar and unlocked it.

Mushi back away once the chain slip loose from its bolts. The silver-haired animal was panting. Suddenly it ran up to Rukia and got her in a bear-hug! Mushi was on the verge of drawing his weapon, but Toothie stopped him.

"Mushi wait! Look," Toothie said pointing to the animal, Rukia was struggling once the beast licked her face repeatedly.

"Gin! Put me down! Stop it!" Rukia laughed as the animal continued to lick her, "Gin! Your tongue hurts!" The beast put Rukia down and sat on its haunches with its tail wagging happily. Rukia smiled down at her boyfriend and petted his head. Gin purred and nuzzled her hand.

"He's nothing but a big-ass puppy." Mushi commented, well at least he wasn't trying to kill her.

Rukia began to rub Gin on his stomach, he rolled onto his back and his hind leg went crazy.

"Awww….he's so adorable." Toothie fawned over the beast. Adorable? Gin was three-hundred pound wolf, which could easily tear them all to shreds!

Adorable? Was she smoking crack? Gin could kill them all on a whim, that wasn't adorable at all!

"Who's a cute boyfriend? Who's a cute boyfriend?" Rukia baby-talked the beast once she scratched him behind the ears.

"Gin, look what I got." Mushi said the waving the yellow ball, Gin rolled over and ran over to Mushi. He sat down waiting with his tail wagging behind him.

"Do you want the ball?" Mushi asked, the beast nodded furiously and barked. "Go get it, boy!" Mushi yelled throwing the ball to the farthest side of the room. Gin ran after it with his claws scratching into the cement floor. Once he retrieved the ball, he brought it back to Mushi and sat down with his tail wagging happily.

"Well'p, he's ok now." Mushi said petting his head, Gin licked him. "Hey! I don't play that shit!"

Suddenly, the beast stilled. It was looked as if it was listening for something.

"What is, boy?" Mushi asked the beast, "Is little Jimmy stuck in a well?"

The beast shuffled nervously and began to bark furiously. He was looking at the opened door. Mushi furrowed his eyebrows, Gin must have heard something they couldn't.

The beast padded on all-fours through the door, sniffing the air. The group followed behind, once they made it to the front of the shop, Gin growled and bark at the darkness. Rukia and Toothie stuck close by Mushi.

The old man squinted, he could just make out a pair of glowing eyes in the darkness…

**Lemony:** Cliffhanger! I blame it on the coffee!

**Awesome:** Again, who drinks Starbucks at this time of night?

**Wicked:** Lemony apparently,…REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Lemony: AHHHH! I can't believe you've never had Starbucks, cazzybaby! You deserve to be slapped! Lol.

Wicked: Lemony, we're not all die-hard coffee-lovers like you.

Awesome: And if you don't sit your hyper-ass down I'm gonna slap you.

Silver Moon

The group huddled behind Gin. The beast was growling at the darkness, his ears were pointed back as a sign he was ready to attack. Mushi glared into the darkness trying desperately to see what Gin saw. Toothie and Rukia were holding onto each other trembling with fear, they had seen the pair of eyes in the distance. Mushi drew his pistol and cocked it, fully intent on shooting something. Mushi gestured for Rukia and Toothie to go back into the shop, the two women where horrified as the watched Gin and Mushi descend into the darkness of the night.

Gin had been sniffing the air and growling as an unknown scent filled his nostrils, Mushi was creeping behind him his eyes darting back and forth trying to adjust to the darkness. Suddenly the pair of eyes came forward, and Gin barked. It was…it was…another werewolf!

Holy Shit.

The giant brown-haired beast snarled at Gin and dug its claws into the dirt, its glowing blue eyes flashed with murder.

"Shit…" Mushi whispered as the second beast paced back and forth. Just then, from another area, a red-haired werewolf appeared with fierce green eyes growling at the pair. Form Mushi's far left another werewolf appeared, a black-haired beast with glowing grey eyes. Gin was snarling at the fellow werewolves, Mushi's mind was going a million miles an hour trying to figure out why all the horrid beasts had conveyed together and came searching for them. And only one name came to mind…

Akane.

"That bitch…" Mushi seethed as the beasts approached. Luckily for them, Mushi had an itchy trigger finger. He fired at the beast barely missing, the smaller man leapt onto Gin's back grasping a fist-full of silver-hair as he ran for the other wolves.

"YEEE-HAAAWW!" Mushi sang as he fired more shots, hitting one werewolf in the chest as he leapt trying to tackle Gin. The silver-haired beast had locked claws with brown-haired werewolf, biting and scratching at him. Their eyes were like wildfire as they slashed into each other, hell-bent on ripping away every fiber from their bodies.

Mushi jumped from Gin back as the animals wrestled. The silver-haired beast dug his claws into his opponent drawing a whimper from the brown-haired werewolf. It howled in anguish once Gin bit its neck going for the jugular. From what Mushi could tell, these beasts were far weaker than Gin. His green eyes scanned the shadows, the black-haired wolf could blend in perfectly. Just then Mushi heard the sound of glass breaking and a woman scream! The black-haired monster had sprinted from the shop, clutching Rukia in its claws!

"Gin! Mushi! HELP!" Rukia cried as the beast took off with her. Gin heard Rukia's pleased and sliced the other wolf with his razor-sharp claws. The silver-beast sprinted after the black-haired animal only to lose sight of him in the darkness. Gin listened to air for Rukia's cries, he followed the sound her voice. Mushi had been left standing, heaving for air, scanning the area for Gin. Toothie ran from the shop openly sobbing.

"It took her! It took Rukia!" The buxom woman wept, Mushi scowled and swallowed the disgust building in his stomach. Only Akane would stoop so low as to take the thing Gin cared for the most.

"Jealous bitch…" Mushi seethed running after the beasts, Toothie shrunk down to her fairy-size and flew behind him. Mushi's little legs could only take him so far so fast! He ran through the steel mills listening for anything, he turned down the side street and saw nothing. Gin and the other beast was long gone.

"Fuck!" Mushi swore at the moonlight, it had finally happened…

All hell broke loose.

Meanwhile, Gin was sprinted and snarling trying to catch up with the other animal. There was no way in hell Gin was going to let this other werewolf run off with his mate.

In the words of Awesome: not a chance in hell!

Rukia had been knocked unconscious from being manhandled and now was dead-weight. The black-haired animal was running on instinct trying to escape the infuriated silver-haired monster. Gin's chest was on fire, he wasn't about to let this monster take off with his lover.

He slit his own wrist before he let that happen.

Although Gin's eyes were strong, the black-haired beast could blend into the darkness. Before he knew it Gin was running and couldn't see a thing in front of him. It was over. The werewolf had Rukia.

Gin howled at the moonlight, a strangled howl that sounded like sobbing mixed with an angry yell. He padded back to Mushi's shop with his tail between his legs, there was nothing he could do now but pray that Rukia didn't get hurt.

Or else there'd be hell to pay.

Mushi watched sullenly as Gin approached, the animal whimpered. Mushi understood his sorrow, he felt the same way when Akane took his son. Mushi morosely petted Gin's head as he glared down at the sniveling red-haired werewolf. Gin growled and scratched the beast across the muzzle in rage. The red-haired beast began to shift back into its human form as the bullet burned its way through his chest. Mushi snatched the man by the hair and dragged him into the shop with him kicking and screaming the entire way.

Mushi locked him the basement, he tightened the collar around his neck and pulled it like a noose. Gin was heaving in his beastly form and Toothie was sobbing. Mushi was going to get some answers one way or another. He pulled the chain tighter, choking the red-haired man.

"Please-stop!" He croaked, Mushi arched an eyebrow,

"Why should I?" Mushi responded, the man didn't answer. Mushi tugged the chain harder and the man's face turned blue.

"Now you're gonna give me some answers. Why did you attack my shop?" Mushi demanded loosing his grip on the chain just enough to hear the man speak.

"Akane…she sent us…she wanted the girl." The man choked, Mushi scowled darkly.

He knew it!

He just knew it!

This handy work had Akane's name written all over it! Mushi yanked the chain again, gaining a strangled sound from the bleeding man. Mushi was infuriated! He needed something to take his anger out on, and this werewolf flunky of Akane's would do just fine.

"Where is she?" Mushi questioned, the red-haired man was turning purple as Mushi kept a tight grip on the chain. The man stammered something that Mushi couldn't follow,

"She's where?" Mushi asked again,

"The…cemetery!" The man groaned, Mushi took in that information. So Akane took Rukia to her little hiding place.

This was it. The final infraction that Akane would have against anyone! Gin listened to conversation between the two men. So Akane ordered this attack. Gin would keep that in mind when he was ripping her to pieces. Not only had she tried to destroy his life, she was trying to kill Rukia! Gin latched onto the red-haired man, his teeth digging horrendously into his flesh, Gin shook him like a ragdoll. Mushi had fire a warning shot to get Gin to back away. The silver-haired beast released the broken man and backed away with sorrowful eyes.

"Why does Akane want Rukia?" Mushi continued, the man fought for air. He tried to answer the best he could out of fear Mushi would pull the chain again.

"She wants him…" He struggled pointing up at Gin who snarled,

"I'm gonna let you go," Mushi said to the shaken man, "So you can tell your bitch we're coming for her! Now get the hell outa my shop!" Mushi fired a few rounds at the man for emphasis as he scrambled to get lost clutching his bleeding chest as he made a break for it. Most likely, he wouldn't get very far with his injuries. Gin whimpered, he was sad and angry.

"Its ok Gin, we'll get that bitch." Mushi assured him

Akane's days are numbered.

**Lemony:** cazzybaby, I COMMAND you to go to the nearest Starbucks and order something!

**Wicked:** Really?

**Awesome:** Your bound to crash sooner or later…REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

**Lemony:** OMG I'm dead, cazzybaby killed me! He doesn't like coffee, I'm offended Lol. But I'm up early Awesome went somewhere and Wicked stayed overnight with her boyfriend do you know what that means…I have the house to myself!

Silver Moon

Rukia awoke in dark, damp place. It smelled like death and wet dog. Her vision was blurred but she could just barely make out shadowy figures moving around above her. They were moving around totally oblivious to her apparently. Rukia blinked a few times and vision began to return her. She looked around the dark space, little light was radiating from over the walls of her tomb. Rukia squirmed but found that her limbs had been tied together, her hands behind her back and feet together. Panicked, Rukia began to struggle against her restraints, but the more she struggled the rope seemed to get tighter.

"Is she awake?" She heard someone say, the voice was female, and she sounded very pissed off.

"Yes Lady Akane." Rukia heard someone respond, at that moment, Rukia knew she was in terrible danger. Akane had must've taken her! Stricken with fear, Rukia twisted her hands trying to break loose. Just then she heard someone yelling, the voice was male.

"Lady Akane! Lady Akane!" Someone shouted in a panic, Rukia could see clearly now and she was laying in an open tomb looking up at the dirt ceiling, from that indication she was underground in a catacomb. She could barely see over the stone walls, but she could make out the sound of feet struggling to run.

"What is it Masaru?...Wait, what the hell happened to you?" She heard the female demand, Rukia then heard something hard like a body hitting the floor.

"It was Mushi…their coming Lady Akane…" The man chocked out, then there was silence.

"Let them come." The female laughed, there was more silence. "I see you're too weak to even stand. You wouldn't be very useful in a fight. So now I have to kill you."

There was more silence, then a manly scream.

"Plea- Lady Akane…have mercy!" Rukia heard someone cry, his please for mercy must've fallen on deaf ears.

"There is no room for the weak in my pack." The female laughed, it was an evil laugh that rivaled the devil himself it made the younger Kuchiki's blood run cold. Rukia was struggling like a madwoman now, whoever was on the outside of the tomb obviously was NOT a nice person! Akane had finished off her feeble and broken subordinate and turned her attention to the struggling girl lying face-up in an open coffin. She approached the casket and leered over the side, Rukia's eyes went impossible wide as she stared into those hate-filled yellow's eyes.

Akane looked her up and down with disgust. So this was her competition, this little…human was what was keeping her from her mate? Akane was almost insulted as Gin's poor choice of lover. Why would he keep this nobody when he could have her? Akane reached into the coffin and snatched Rukia by her robes and shook her until her teeth chattered.

"What does he see in you?" Akane commanded with fury as she continued to throttle the younger Kuchiki. Just then, Akane felt her hands burning. She flopped Rukia back into tomb and growled. While being shaken like a baby, Rukia's necklace knocked free from her robes. She slumped in relief once she remembered it was made of wolfsbane.

"Dammit!" Akane swore once she got a look at the crystal, it reeked of wolfsbane. Akane shook her head in angry, someone in the heavens must have really hated her. "I can't touch you while your wearing that stupid necklace!" Akane screamed at the younger Kuchiki. Rukia smirked.

"That's right so back off fur-ass!" Rukia spat at the slender woman, Akane glared at the raven-haired but then gave her an absolutely toxic smirk.

"Stupid little human. You didn't let me finish. I said I cant touch you while your wearing that stupid necklace…at least not for long."

Meanwhile, Mushi had been arming himself for an onslaught of werewolves. Gin was pacing outside the store, ready to kill anything that crossed his path. Akane was as good as dead. Mushi stepped outside bearing a giant rifle that was as big as him, he had silver bullets across his chest and a wolfsbane necklace. He looked like a mini version of Rambo.

"Lets go get the bitch." Mushi seethed, he was clutching Rukia's turtleneck, he held it up to Gin's nose. "Get her scent." He commanded the beast, Gin inhaled and got a good enough he got down on his haunches and allowed Mushi to climb on his back. Toothie came running from the shop just as he and Mushi where about to take off.

"Wait! I wanna come with you." Toothie told Mushi who arched an eyebrow.

"Toothie, it's not safe." Mushi said to the buxom woman, Toothie glared at him

"But I'm coming with you! I wanna save Rukia too." Toothie whined, Mushi rolled his eyes. They really didn't have time for an argument.

"Alright, but shrink down to your fairy size and get inside my robes." Mushi commanded, Toothie shrunk down and snuggled in the font of Mushi's robes.

"Giddy-up!" He demanded Gin who shot off like a rocket. The silver beast caught a good scent and followed it, running like a man on fire. Mushi had clutched a fist-full of silver hair and held on for dear life and Gin zipped through the city in search of his lover. Finally Rukia's scent overran his nostril and he winced at how strong it was.

Rukia was nearby.

Gin stopped momentarily and sniffed the air. Her scent was coming from the west, Gin took off that direction coming directly to the cemetery. Gin leapt over the iron gate and headed straight for the mausoleum. Mushi saw the stone building approaching and shot the door down.

"That's big, bad wolf style!" Mushi proclaimed as Gin made short work of the entrance. The wolf ran into the catacombs constantly sniffing in search of Rukia, Mushi kept his rifle ready just in case, and Toothie was trembling inside Mushi's robes. The loud gun popping had rankled her quite a bit. Gin sprinted into the burial room and saw an open coffin, it smelled like Rukia. But before Gin could reach the coffin, he was knocked off his feet by a black-haired beast. Mushi rolled off him and began firing wild shots.

Akane had been sitting on her throne on the far side of the room, watching the spectacle with glee. Seeing Gin locked in battle with another werewolf was exciting her in the most impossible way. Too bad he was fight for Rukia and not her.

That notion made Akane scowl. More werewolves approached the scuffle on Akane's command. Mushi was back-to-back with Gin, he reloaded his rifle and muttered a quick prayer as he saw beasts of every color and size approaching them. Mushi began to fire at anything and everything once the animals all made a grab for the old man.

Gin was swatting them away his gigantic paws, sending them flying to all areas of the circular room. Mushi was a madman with an itchy trigger finger, he shot beasts that weren't even attacking, the old man didn't believe in taking any chance.

Akane watched the events unfold, each of her followers being shot and beaten with boredom. She actually yawned once one of her subordinates fell to her feet bleeding. Mushi had cut a clear path to the coffin and made a dash for it. Rukia looked at him with relief as Mushi began to untie her. Her eyes got wide with fear once she saw a werewolf running for Mushi.

"Mushi! Watch out!" Rukia yelled, Mushi turned and shot a brown-haired werewolf just as he was about to attack him.

"Thanks love, now hold still." Mushi told the younger Kuchiki, once he got Rukia free he handed her pistol.

"Use it if you need it." Mushi said running off to kill more werewolves. Rukia looked at the gun, her eyes wide. She didn't know how to use a gun! She tried cocking like how she saw Mushi do it and accidently fired, the raven-haired shrieked as she fumbled the weapon in her hands. Rukia climbed out of the tomb and looked at the bloodshed going on around her, Gin was mauling werewolves to death, and Mushi…well for him it was like shooting fish in a barrel. Mushi was a dead-shot. Rukia felt a pair of callous hands grip her around the back of neck and squeeze, she dropped the pistol as her neck cracked. Rukia screamed.

Gin, who was busy tearing apart another unfortunate werewolf, turned to see Akane gripping Rukia by the back of the neck. He roared and sprinted towards the pair.

"Come and get me, Gin." Akane laughed transforming into her beastly form and snatching the pistol off the ground. Gin ran as fast as he four legs could take him to the she-wolf. Akane leapt over Gin, clutching a fighting Rukia in her claws. Gin followed behind her howling, Mushi watched the spectacle and ran behind them.

Back above ground, Gin was scanning the graveyard for his lover. He heard her whimper and ran to up to tree. Akane was sitting on a branch with her legs cross, holding Rukia by the neck in one hand and the pistol in the other.

"Now, now Gin. Don't do something you'll regret." Akane purred, tightening her hold on the younger Kuchiki. Rukia was kicking wildly trying to break loose from Akane's grasp, but it was no use.

The bitch was too strong.

"Silver bullets can kill humans too." Akane continued her yellow eyes sliding over to Rukia. Gin growled at what she was implying.

"Down boy, I'm afraid you're barking up the wrong tree." Akane laughed squeezing Rukia's neck tighter. "But now, I'm done playing. I'm bored with this game." Akane said twirling the pistol in her hand.

"I've always wanted to know what brains look like." She said licking her lips and holding the gun to Rukia's forehead.

"So have I, bitch!" Mushi yelled, then suddenly…

_POW!_

Mushi aimed and fired, all his hatred, all his bitterness went into his last bullet. This was for his son. This was for Ichirou! The silver bullet swore through the night, cutting the air as it traveled searching for its mark.

It found it.

Dead-square in Akane's neck.

The slender woman fell from the tree, dead as a doorknob.

Rukia toppled to ground, gripping her chest to make sure her heart was still beating. She looked to Akane's dead body and scowled. Rukia Kuchiki had never wish death on anyone before Akane. She was relived, almost gitty, Akane was finally dead.

But then, what of Gin?

The silver beast cringed and fell onto it knees howling in agony. Rukia crawled over to her lover and wrapped her arms around him as he shook violently. Gin's beastly form was fading and he was slowly becoming human. Covered in sweat, Gin shivered in the arms of his lover.

"We did it, Rukia…it's over…"

~Epilogue, one year later~

Rukia and Gin married that very same year, after everything she put herself through Gin thought it wrong not to marry Rukia. Gin quiet his job as a stockbroker and with his newfound love for dogs became an animal trainer, one of the most highly sought after trainers in all of Japan. Rukia became a soloist and her violin career took off without a hitch, she was now playing all around the world at some of the most exclusive theaters. Gin was very proud of her. Mushi had finally laid to rest the burdens of his heart and continued running his shop to those in need, he keep in contact with Gin and Rukia. He and Toothie were also still together, and arguing just as much as ever, but every one of their little verbal banters ended with sex. So in the end, everyone was happy with the passing of the silver moon.

THE END.

**Lemony:** Well, I hoped enjoyed reading that as much I enjoyed writing it! Keep a look-out for my next story, who knows what'll spring from my mind next. And…REVIEW!


End file.
